


underneath the universe

by GabsHardy



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Banter, Bears, F/F, Road Trips, Some Humor, Some angst, just the amount that naturally occurs when running from the law, this was supposed to be short, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHardy/pseuds/GabsHardy
Summary: 2 years after they started Ghostbusting, Erin Gilbert knows her idea of normal life isn't normal to most people.It's still more normal than becoming a fugitive from the law thanks to your crazy engineer girlfriend, but that's apparently her newest normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Eurythmics song When Tomorrow Comes.
> 
> Sooo, I had an idea for a fugitive road trip fic and thought to myself, 'self, you can do that in 3,000 words and a weekend.' Here we are, 3 weeks and an extra 20,000 words later...

They’re late into the night and 2 states away from home when it all begins to sink in.

\---------------

“Still with me there, Gilbert?” Erin doesn’t mean to, but a harsh laugh breaks free regardless.

“Yeah, Jill. I’m with you and I don’t think there’s any other options right now.” Holtz frowns, and Erin regrets the words before they’re even finished coming out, but she doesn’t try to take it back. It’s another 10 miles before Holtz finally responds.

“There are always options. I can drop you off somewhere, or maybe better, we could stage an escape somewhere so there are witnesses to back you up when-” Erin cuts her off, reaching over to take hold of a hand that’s clenching the steering wheel just a bit too tight.

“Don’t even think about it. I made my choice. I’m with you, Holtzmann, all the way. Don’t you dare start getting ideas now, either, because I swear to God if I wake up in some cheap motel and find you gone, it’s not just gonna be Lynch and Homeland chasing your ass.”

“You’re an atheist. I don’t think you’re allowed to swear to God.” But even as she makes the joke, her hand is squeezing Erin’s, and Erin understands that the message is received.

“Can we stop for food soon?”

“Yeah, we can find a diner or something. Arm ok?”

“You did a fine job patching it up, Dr. Holtzmann.”

“I’m still worried about it,” Holtz sighs.

“Nothing to worry about. It’s minor. It just… there’s a cool term for this, I know I’ve heard it before…” Erin falls into thoughtful silence as Holtz eyes her.

“Grazed?”

“That’s accurate, but not the one I was trying to think of. Winged? Is that a thing?”

“The bullet winged you? I’m not so sure about that.”

“If it’s not a thing, can we make it one?”

“I’m pretty certain there are no rules at this point, so why the hell not?” Holtz spots a 24 hour diner and gas station ahead, so she pulls the car off and heads to it. When she parks, she turns and eyes Erin appraisingly.

 

“You’re gonna need a jacket on.”

“It’s pretty warm. Won’t that look suspicious?”

“Not nearly as suspicious as the blood that’s leaked through your shirt.”

“Damn it. We’ll need to get some clothes tomorrow. Unlike you, I didn’t have time to pack before our little adventure.”

“Good thing I have an extra jacket then.” Holtz pops the trunk and returns with a gray, military-style jacket, which she helps Erin into once her girlfriend is out of the car. They eat quickly, but not too quickly; they’re friendly with the waitress, but not too friendly; they tip well, but not too well. They’re doing everything in their power to not be too memorable. Holtzmann has even long since taken her hair down from her signature style, opting for a simple, unremarkable ponytail. Holtz looks at the gas station as they leave the diner.

“Since we’re here, let’s fill the tank and see if they have clothes. We can at least grab you a clean shirt and something to sleep in.”

“Sounds good.” They pull the car over and Holtz leaves Erin in charge of filling it up.

“The more people see you, the higher chance they’ll also see the blood,” she reasons. “I promise I won’t get anything TOO garish…”

“You better not. That would not help this whole staying under the radar thing, you know,” Erin grouses.

“Mmm, valid point.” True to her word, Holtz returns with a basic black shirt to change into now, and a larger, colorful shirt bearing the slogan “So Much to Discover!” to sleep in. She also has an extra toothbrush and deodorant, assuming (correctly) that Erin didn’t have either. “We can stop somewhere tomorrow for other necessities,” Holtz promises as she cleans the wound and changes the bandage on Erin’s left arm. There are no cameras outside; she’d checked before exiting the vehicle.

“Are we finding a motel tonight?”

“I’m not sure.” Even as she says it, Holtz frowns in that way she has that tells Erin she’s not really planning on sleeping. “Why don’t you pop some more Advil, lean that seat back, and get some rest?”

“Promise to wake me up if you need me to take a turn driving?”

“I won’t need that, but yes, I promise.”

\---------------

At some point in the night, Erin is startled awake by the feeling of a hand on her arm. The pain of the forgotten bullet wound shocks her enough to flail back, her head bumping the window. Forgetting where she is and why, she tries to scramble away. Worried blue eyes finally catch her focus, and everything comes roaring back. It’s just Holtz, checking on her injury. The blonde just looks at her for a long, quiet moment. Erin reaches over to squeeze her hand; Holtz responds with a brief kiss on her cheek. Once she’s done playing doctor, Holtz gets back out onto the road. Erin settles back into a peaceful sleep.

\---------------

Erin’s not sure how long she sleeps, but when she wakes it’s to find the sun already up and Holtz looking just as alert as she had last night.

“Hey babe. Sleep ok?”

“Considering the circumstances? Yes. Where are we?”

“Somewhere north of Indianapolis. We can stop for breakfast and bathroom breaks soon, now that you’re awake.” Erin just nods, shifting the seat back upright and stretching carefully. Her arm is burning, but there’s no use whining about it. She reaches for the Advil and pops a couple. A short time later, they’re pulling up to a truck stop, the kind that has full showers and an on-site kitchen.

“Brush teeth, wash face, grab food, and get moving,” Holtz says lowly. “Too many people here, I don’t like it.”

“Sure thing.” They move efficiently, Holtz keeping her head down while Erin surreptitiously watches their surroundings. In less than 10 minutes, they’re back on the road, egg sandwiches and coffee in hand.

“You know,” Holtz notes around a gigantic bite of her sandwich, “we’re not that far from Michigan.”

“Yeah…?”

“You wanna stop in and see your parents?” Erin stares at her for a long moment, trying to gauge her seriousness.

“Holtzmann. We’re on the run from probably multiple federal agencies, I have a gunshot wound on my arm, and you haven’t slept in two days.”

“Ahh, good point. Your family is already a bit weird about your other… lifestyle choices, as they put it. I guess the fugitive aspect could push them over the edge.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely what I was concerned about here,” Erin replies sarcastically.

“Maybe next time we’re in the area,” Holtz offers with a cheeky grin. Erin rolls her eyes in response, but the words strike something in her; she wonders how long they actually will be living like this. How long will it take before someone catches up with them?

“Do you have an actual plan for… all this?” she asks suddenly. Holtz glances over briefly, and Erin can see the flash of concern in her eyes.

“Not… entirely,” Holtz admits. “Not detailed, anyway. We’ll be somewhere in Wisconsin this evening, and we will get a motel room tonight so we can shower and sleep in actual beds. After that, keep moving west for a few days. At some point we’ll turn south and start looping back.”

“So are we just going to drive in circles around the country until they either catch us or clear you?”

“Like I said, not detailed. And certainly open to suggestions.” Erin doesn’t reply, just quietly sips her coffee and thinks it through. It’s plain to see that Holtz is nervous, knowing Erin isn’t the type to simply wing it on anything, much less evading the law. But it’s not like she’s an expert on the subject either, and the most important thing right now is making sure Holtzmann knows she’s still with her.

“I do have one suggestion,” she finally says.

“What’s that?” Holtz asks, eyeing her warily.

“Since we’re gonna be in the area, we should go see Mt. Rushmore.” It’s Holtzmann’s turn to be silent; she’s surprised, which Erin counts as a victory. She eventually finds her voice.

“You… want to turn our escape from the law into a sightseeing tour?” Erin shrugs lightly.

“Why not? Might as well get something out of it. Aside from you not being in jail, of course.”

“Erin Gilbert, this is why I love you.”

“Oh, is it?”

“It is! It’s possible I was definitely planning a few touristy stops when I thought I was going alone, but then you were here and you were shot and I didn’t want to seem like I was making light of the situation but I also really want to go to the Grand Canyon, and-”

“Holtz. We can go to the Grand Canyon. We can stop anywhere we want to, as long as we’re careful with money. What we have won’t last forever.”

“If I didn’t have to drive carefully, I’d kiss you right now. Just know that.”

“I’ll collect on that later.” 

“Yeah you will.” Holtz wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and it’s all Erin can do to keep a straight face.

\---------------

Somewhere in Illinois, Holtz tenses and her grip on the wheel tightens. Erin watches her for a moment before her gaze shifts to the rearview mirror and she quickly understands. 

Red and blue flashing lights.

Holtz pulls the car over, her grip so tight it looks painful. Erin’s pretty sure neither of them are breathing. The lights draw closer and then fly past. Neither woman moves for a long moment.

After flexing her fingers, Holtz quietly pulls back out onto the road.

\---------------

A couple days later, Erin finds herself staring up at Mt. Rushmore in the fading light of a cool spring night. They’d waited until after sunset to come out, still keeping a low profile, and Erin is enthralled by the night illumination. They take in the sight for a bit before making their way to the visitor’s center and gift shop.

“We should buy postcards for Patty and Abby,” Holtz suggests excitedly. Erin looks at her sharply, and the engineer quickly holds her hands up. “Not to send right now, of course. They may just get a big stack all at once someday, but they’ll know we were thinking about them.” At this, Erin has to smile.

“Yeah, they’ll like that. Especially Patty. All right, let’s do it.” They browse and eventually find one they both agree on. Deciding they’ve been there long enough, they head back to the car and get on the road again.

“That was really cool. I’m glad we got to see that,” Erin offers with a smile.

“And really, they’ve gotta think the last place we’d go is a federal landmark, right? In a way, it’s ingenious.”

“Either that, or it’ll get us caught. Time will tell,” Erin replies.

“Way to embrace the outlaw spirit, babe.” Holtz shakes her head and sets them on a northwest course as a contented Erin watches the scenery outside. They eventually stop for the night at a shoddy motel somewhere in Montana, but not before grabbing dinner from a Taco Bell drive through.

“Know where I wanna go while we’re in this area?” Holtz asks, and Erin’s just appreciative of her waiting to actually swallow her food before she spoke.

“Uhh… Yellowstone?” she ventures. Holtz scrunches her nose disdainfully.

“No, that’s just a bunch of water.”

“There’s a bit more to it than that…”

“Yeah yeah. If you want to see Old Faithful, we can do that. But I’m looking for something way more interesting: The Montana Vortex.” Her faces lights up with an expression that seems to imply she expects Erin to not just know what she’s talking about, but to be actively excited about it herself. Unfortunately, neither is true.

“Oh… ok… what exactly is that?” Holtzmann’s eyes widen comically, as Erin already anticipated.

“Dr. Gilbert! I’m certain you’ve heard of this before. It’s a quantum anomaly; they say it could redefine the laws of physics and nature as we know it! Crooked trees, visible orbs and auras, marbles rolling uphill, people shrinking and growing right in front of your eyes…” Erin tilts her head curiously.

“You realize there’s a perfectly good explanation for all of that? Most likely optical illusions, however complex?” Impossibly, Holtzmann’s eyes widen even further.

“And you realize that’s the same kind of stuff they said about us and ghosts 2 years ago?” Erin purses her lips; she has a point. Sort of.

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t go. We totally should, actually. We could probably disprove all of it, and before lunch, even.”

“Erin!” Holtz whines. “You can’t ruin the magic! Won’t you think of the children?”

“What children?”

“The ones who are probably going to be there too, trying to see the world in new and magical ways.”

“You don’t think it increases our risk of being recognized? I mean, I imagine there’s a lot of overlap between our fans and people who are into crooked tree vortex places.” Holtz frowns in the way that tells Erin she hadn’t thought of that angle.

“Probably…” she allows, but brightens up immediately. “That’s what hats and big ass glasses are for!”

“So are we going tomorrow?”

“I think it’ll be an all day drive, so maybe sleep in just a bit, get to the area, and go the morning after.”

“And you can get there even though we don’t have cell phones?”

“Paper maps, baby! I know it’s sorta near Glacier National Park, so we’ll go that general direction and surely see signs when we’re close. Or we’ll ask for directions when we stop somewhere.”

“So like everything else, we have a vague idea of where we’re going, and will figure the rest out along the way.”

“All part of the magic, Erin.”

“Of course. You just make sure we have big ass glasses. I’m gonna go take a big ass shower.”

“There are so many things I could say to that…”

“But you won’t. Especially if you want me to refrain from ruining any magic at this vortex.”

“Right, that’s definitely the option I was thinking of too.” With another eye roll, Erin goes to take a long, hot shower. 

They haven’t had any serious discussions of their situation since before the Mt. Rushmore stop. If she tries hard enough, she can almost pretend they’re just on a semi-romantic getaway, albeit one that won’t stop anywhere for more than a night, and involves more shady motels and sleeping in the car than Erin’s ever envisioned in her life. It’s been surprisingly easy to keep an upbeat face on, especially when she gets an unguarded look at her girlfriend and sees how much it’s weighing on her. She knows Holtz still feels guilty that Erin is here, rather than safe-but-terrified back at headquarters, even though it was entirely Erin’s choice. With a start, she wonders if she should be the one feeling guilty for not giving Holtz any kind of choice in the matter. Shutting off the water, she wraps herself in a towel and steps out of the bathroom.

“Holtz? Are you mad at me?” The blonde stares at her blankly, and Erin recalls that - despite frequent evidence to the contrary - the woman is not actually a mind reader and can’t possibly know the thought process behind her concern. Before she can clarify, Holtzmann speaks.

“Should I be? Did you use all the hot water? Because then I might be. For, like, 6 seconds.”

“No, I didn’t. Well, actually, maybe I did. I doubt this place is great about that kind of thing.”

“$25 nightly special, baby!”

“Right. But no, nothing to do with the water or lack thereof. I just kinda realized I didn’t give you any say in me being here with you. I pretty much threw myself in the car and said let’s go. I’m no expert on this whole running from the law thing, but I do know that every person you have to account for makes it that much harder to do successfully, and I didn’t even give you the chance to decide if it was worth the risk, and I wouldn’t blame you for being annoyed.” To her surprise, Holtz is smiling when Erin finally trails off.

“You’re always worth the risk, Erin. Whatever the risk may be. I worry about you being with me for your sake - your safety, your health, your future. But I have to admit, I’m selfishly glad I’m not doing this alone.” With a sigh of relief, Erin crosses over to the bed to envelope Holtzmann in a hug. She accepts it without complaint, despite the water still trailing down Erin’s arms. When Erin eventually starts to pull away, Holtz follows, standing up and moving in for a soft, lingering kiss.

“We’ll be ok,” Holtz whispers.

“We’ll be ok,” Erin echoes.

\---------------

Somewhere in central Montana, they stop for lunch and bathroom breaks. It’s a small town, the kind that Holtz has seemed to prefer thus far. They’re relaxed and excited (well, Holtz is, anyway) about this vortex trip, and generally unconcerned with the friendly locals around them.

Until they walk back out to the car and find a Sheriff standing beside it. Holtz freezes, Erin’s hand on her back the only thing keeping her from running. She can see the way Holtzmann’s lunch is shaking in her hand, so Erin steps forward to be the first line of defense.

It turns out, he’s as friendly as anyone else they’ve met in town; he doesn’t even ask about driver’s license or the New York plates. His only concern is making sure they know they have a tire going flat. Erin thanks him, Holtz musters up an almost convincing smile, and they get moving again before he has the chance to ask any questions.

\---------------

True to her word, Holtz successfully navigates them to their next stop with little difficulty. They locate another cheap motel a short drive away from the vortex she’s so excited about, and then she wants to find a library. Erin’s not sure why, but she goes along with it. When they get there, Holtz goes straight for the public use computers.

“What are you doing?” Erin whispers.

“Not checking emails or anything trackable,” Holtz promises. Erin raises an eyebrow when the first thing Holtz pulls up is a Ghostbusters fanpage.

“Making sure your fangirls haven’t forgotten you?” she teases. Holtz smirks.

“This is the one that came by the station a while back and met with us. You know, the semi-official fanpage. Abby’s still in touch with her, so if anything new happens that I need to know about, she’s gonna have her post it here. Best way we could think of in a short amount of time.”

“Smart.” Erin leans closer, scanning the page. She sees plenty of posts speculating about their whereabouts, as well as a few about calls Abby and Patty have apparently covered in their absence. Nothing stands out to her otherwise. After a few minutes of scrolling, Holtzmann apparently agrees.

“I suppose it was too much to hope for a quick exoneration and a post celebrating that,” she sighs. Erin squeezes her shoulder; Holtz quickly logs off and they head back out to the car.

“Drive thru for dinner and then relax at our first class lodgings?” Erin jokes.

“My my, Dr. Gilbert, are you trying to seduce me with such finery?”

“You know it. Only the best for you, babe.”

“I saw a Burger King by our fancy hotel. Wanna eat like royalty?”

“You know the way to my heart.”

“Damn right I do.” Holtz smiles softly, and Erin thinks back to last night. We’ll be ok.

“How’s the arm today?” Holtzmann asks later, as they’re cleaning up the remnants of their royal feast.

“Feels ok, actually. Not great, and I don’t think I should try to wrestle a grizzly bear or anything yet, but it’s ok.”

“Well damn. That was on my list for after the vortex tomorrow. I’ll pencil it in for next week sometime instead.”

“That’s kind of you.”

“I try. Maybe we can find some in Texas. I bet we’ll be there middle of the week.”

“Everything’s bigger in Texas - does that include the bears?”

“Good question. Think of it as research.” Holtz pauses thoughtfully. “I could do some bear research too.”

“Holtzmann. We’ve already given a nuke to a ghost once in our career. Let’s not give one to a bear next.”

“But think of the conservation possibilities. Bears with nuclear capabilities? They’d be off the endangered list in no time.”

“Holtzmann.”

“Or maybe I could imbue them with powers, like Spider Man. Then it’s not quite giving them nukes. Just an evolutionary advantage.”

“I don’t think that counts as evolution.”

“Intelligent design?”

“Not sure sure about the intelligence aspect.”

“Big bang?”

“That seems a likely outcome, yes.”

“One out of three ain’t bad.”

“It’s not exactly good, either. Also? You’re going to gain a reputation for being irresponsible with nuclear materials, and then where does that leave us?”

“I guess that would be a troubling pattern.”

“Little bit.” Holtz flops over on the bed dramatically, and Erin just shakes her head fondly.

“Scoot over. You don’t get to hog the bed just because I won’t let you weaponize bears.”

“So mean,” Holtz mumbles as she slides sideways.

“I know, honey.” Laughing, Erin moves in to wrap her arms around Holtz.

“Why’d I have to move if you were just gonna climb on top of me anyway?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you didn’t like me on top of you,” Erin teases.

“I retract my previous statement,” Holtzmann amends, before glancing at the blankets dubiously. “How clean do you think this bed is?” Erin tilts her head to sniff it, then shrugs.

“Clean enough.” With a grin, Holtz leans in and nips at Erin’s ear.

“Good answer.”

In the morning, they’re up early and on the road to the Montana Vortex, and Holtz is practically radiating her excitement. Erin wants to warn her not to get her hopes up, but she suspects it’s much too late for that.

“How’d you hear about this place anyway?”

“Someone tweeted it to me a while back. Wanted to know my professional opinion.”

“What’d you say?”

“That professionally speaking, I hadn’t been and couldn’t comment. But also professionally speaking, it sounded cool as shit.”

“Of course.”

As Holtzmann had predicted, there are plenty of children around. Erin wonders why they’re not in school, but supposes they could be homeschooled or on a field trip, or even on Spring Break already. Recalling her vague promise, Erin decides not to pay too much attention to the supposed vortex mysteries or the animated voice of the tour guide; instead, she focuses on Holtzmann’s reactions, finding herself charmed by the mixture of skepticism and wonder. From what she does hear, Erin’s pretty sure she was correct and they could easily disprove the so-called quantum anomalies the place bills itself as, but she thinks Holtz has a point. The other people present, kids and adults both, seem relatively captivated by what they’re seeing; she hopes maybe it’ll inspire some of them to dig into science when they leave here.

The visit lasts over two hours - and of course, they pick up another postcard for Abby and Patty - and Holtz has an obvious spring in her step as they make their way back to the car. Nobody had given them a second glance, so Erin’s worries about that had been assuaged. 

“Wasn’t that awesome?” Holtz grins as she heads for the highway.

“It was… something,” Erin agrees.

“If there was ever a time I wish we could’ve brought our cell phones…” Holtz continues like she didn’t hear Erin’s less enthusiastic response. Erin’s pretty sure she’s just ignoring it. “I would’ve loved to get some video of that.”

“Bet there’s plenty on YouTube. We can study it when we go home.”

“It’s not the same!” Erin doesn’t really have a response for that, so she just smiles. Holtz keeps talking at length about the various tricks they’d seen, and Erin tunes out the specific words, choosing instead to let the familiar, comforting cadence of her voice lull her into a nap.

\---------------

They stop for gas a few hours into Idaho, and as they’re leaving town, something catches Holtzmann’s eye. Erin turns to see the sign for the Oasis Bordello Museum, and how can she say no? Especially once they see the mannequin in the bathtub, sitting in the window beckoning them in. They keep their visit short, opting not to take a tour; they look around a bit and Holtz naturally hits the gift shop.

Erin’s not sure it counts as spending money on things they need, like they’ve previously discussed, but she has to agree that the feathered boas they leave with are even better than postcards.

\---------------

It’s in southeast Oregon that Holtzmann brings up her next idea.

“Vegas, baby.”

“Holtz.”

“No, seriously.”

“We really don’t need to be spending that kind of money, Holtz.”

“Ahh, but what if we spend a little and leave with a lot?”

“Then we draw a bunch of attention to ourselves, and that’s even worse. Also, I’m sure you’ll be shocked to hear that I’m a terrible gambler. No poker face whatsoever.” Holtz purses her lips thoughtfully.

“You’ll be equally shocked to hear that I’m pretty damn good, but your point stands. Sooo… what if we set both a time and money limit? Say, spend no more than $50, and less than 2 hours? And I promise not to win so much that it makes anyone suspicious.”

“I can’t believe I’m even considering this.”

“Just one night. Maybe we can even spring for a nicer hotel with the winnings. You know, one with a pool and hot tub…” Erin groans at the thought.

“That’s just cheating, I’m pretty sure.” Holtz does her best to look innocent.

“You just think about it. We’ll be in that area tonight, but I will leave it up to you and promise to be totally ok with whatever you decide.”

“Hot tub does sound nice… I’m pretty sure we’ve been driving forever.”

“Not forever-forever. It’s only been a week or so.”

“I really don’t even know what day it is. How did people keep up with stuff like this before cell phones and computers?”

“Magic and sacrifices to elder gods.”

“Naturally.”

As promised, Holtz leaves the topic alone and lets Erin think about it without further influence. Erin suspects it’s only because the blonde already know the hot tub idea has won her over. But the car isn’t that comfortable, and none of the beds they’ve slept in have been that supportive, and every part of her body is sore in some form. Holtz shoots her a questioning look when they see a sign indicating that Vegas is not far off.

“Fine, let’s go. But seriously, we have to be careful.” Holtzmann’s grin is blinding.

“I’ll make you super glad you said yes,” she promises.

It doesn’t take the full 2 hours for her to walk out with $400. Erin’s suitably impressed, and immeasurably grateful when she sinks into a hot tub another hour later.

“Best decision ever,” she sighs.

“Only the best for my lady,” Holtz winks.

“I’m just gonna stay in here all night.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules.”

“I thought we decided there weren’t really any rules, all things considered?”

They eventually do leave the hot tub, and once they make it to bed, Holtz does her best to relieve any remaining tension in Erin’s body.

She sleeps better that night than she has since they left New York.

\---------------

Apparently Erin is the only one who slept that well; as soon as they get started in the morning, she can see the exhaustion in Holtzmann’s every move. She knows it’s a longshot, since Holtz has declined every time thus far, but she still offers to drive nonetheless. 

To her surprise, Holtz deliberates for a moment and then accepts. It’s enough to worry Erin, but she packs that away for later.

Holtz is out almost as soon as they get in the car, and Erin has a flash of near-panic; she doesn’t know how to get to their next destination. She lets it sink in for a moment and then shoves it away, Holtzmann’s mantra echoing in her head.

She drives. She’ll figure it out on the way.

\---------------

Erin’s surprised to learn the Grand Canyon is just a few hours from Las Vegas. She’s not surprised when Holtz wakes up as they’re drawing near.

“You know this thing’s like 300 miles long?” the blonde mumbles sleepily. “People normally spend a few days, but obviously that’s not a good plan for us.”

“So what is the plan?” Holtz stretches languidly as she looks around to get her bearings. She scrutinizes a sign for a moment before turning to Erin.

“A bit more driving. We’re gonna follow the Desert View Drive. Runs along the south rim, has a couple lookout points and a visitor’s center to stop at. And it’s only 25 miles or so, we can get through it by midday and get back on the road.”

“I’m starting to think we need to plan an actual Vegas and Grand Canyon vacation in the future. You know, when we don’t have time constraints and law enforcement to worry about.”

“And again, you’re simply the best, Er.”

Before long, they find themselves at the Grand Canyon Visitor Center, where Erin parks the car and stretches gratefully. They walk around and look at the various exhibits, pick up more postcards, and bemoan their lack of cameras. They briefly consider seeing if the gift shop sells disposables, but decide it’s probably best just to let it go.

“We’ll do it again properly someday,” Erin reminds Holtz as they head back to the car. They turn east, following the path, and stop at each viewpoint and overlook they see a sign for. At most, they stay less than 10 minutes, just taking in the beautiful view and some of the educational signage before moving along, ever mindful of not being in one area for too long. After a couple hours, they find themselves at the final major stop along the trail, the Desert View Watchtower.

Holtz parks the car and they climb the steps to the top of the tower, which gives one last breathtaking view of the canyon. This time it’s Erin wishing for a camera, the landscape is so gorgeous. When she’s finally had her fill, they stop to poke around the bookstore, grab a bite from the snackbar, and then reluctantly start back to the car. They’re halfway down the steps when Holtz stops, her hand darting out to grab Erin’s wrist. The physicist looks at her quizzically.

“There’s someone by the car.”

“The parking lot is pretty full. Maybe they parked by us. Or are lost and trying to find theirs.”

“No. They’re just standing there. Have been at least since we walked out of the shop.” Erin looks down and sees what she’s talking about; there’s definitely someone lingering by the passenger door, not moving and not looking around. She can’t make out any details, can only see part of the back of their head.

“Plan?”

“Keep moving down, quietly. I don’t think we’ve been spotted yet, and you’re right that it’s a possible coincidence. Not likely, but possible. We’ll get closer, carefully, and see if we can ID anyone with them, and then figure out who it is.” Erin nods. When they get to level ground, they no longer have a clear view of their vehicle or the person lingering, and Erin can tell Holtz isn’t happy about it. They approach slowly, and have just reached the truck parked beside them when a voice rings out.

“Jillian, will you quit skulking around and get in your damn car? Suspicious behavior is how people get caught.”

“Says the woman lurking in a parking lot…” Holtz retorts.

 

“Yes, well, I’m not the one… on the road for the particular reasons that you are.”

“I’m sorry, but is that your mentor? Waiting by our car? At the Grand Canyon?” Erin whispers.

“In the flesh. I’m surprised it took her this long.” Erin longs to question what she means, but doesn’t get the chance.

“Jillian. Any day now.” That gets her moving again, and the pair round the truck and come face to face with Rebecca Gorin, leaning against the car and looking irritable. 

“I have questions,” Holtzmann states.

“As do I. We’ll get to them after we get going.”

“Right.” Holtz hops into the driver’s seat, a baffled Erin sliding in on the other side. Gorin wordlessly settles into the backseat.

“If you’re leaving with us, how’d you get to this point?” Holz wonders.

“Public transport as far as that would take me, the kindness of strangers after that.”

“So bribes. Lotsa bribes,” Holtz deduces with a grin. Gorin just shrugs casually.

“My first question, in light of it being the polar opposite of anything I ever taught you: why is your girlfriend with you as you run from the law?” Erin, who’s been silent thus far, turns quickly in her seat.

“I didn’t give her a choice. I caught up with her as she was about to leave, and unfortunately so did Homeland. Things got a little crazy, I got a little shot, and then I got into the car and told her to drive.” Gorin raises an eyebrow.

“You’re willing to get shot and break the law in order to be with Jillian?” Erin shifts awkwardly.

“I mean, I’d like it if we could avoid both, but yes.”

“That’s excellent news. Keep it up.” Erin blinks in confusion and turns to Holtz.

“I think your mentor wants me to get shot more often.” Holtzmann just laughs lightly in response, which Erin doesn’t find particularly comforting.

“Now I’m going to need details of what actually went on. Dr. Yates gave me the short version when she contacted me.” There’s a hint of annoyance as she says this; Erin’s sure that if she can pick up on it, it must be loud and clear to Holtzmann. She’s proven correct when the blonde narrows her eyes.

“Don’t get mad. I had to talk to Abby first. You were supposed to be my next call, but then… well, everything Erin just mentioned happened. We tossed cell phones, traded cars, put distance between us - I did all the things you taught me.”

“Aside from the top 2 rules, you mean,” Gorin cuts in snarkily.

“God, now I have so many questions,” Erin sighs. Holtz squeezes her hand, but continues speaking to Gorin.

“I did what I could, given the circumstances. And where Erin’s concerned, rules really don’t matter much.”

“That could be your downfall.”

“Worth the risk,” Holtz shoots back, echoing the conversation she and Erin had somewhere in Montana.

“It’s like I taught you nothing.” Gorin shakes her head. “Now, back on topic - how did this happen?”

“What did Abby tell you?” Holtz counters.

“Very basic. I suspect she assumes she’s under surveillance, which is smart. She simply said that you’d been accused of selling nuclear material on the black market, and you’d taken off.”

“That’s about it,” Holtz snorts. “Obviously, I didn’t do that. One of my suppliers - metal parts, not nuclear, I get all that through the Lynch-approved channels - called me up a couple weeks ago. He wanted to set up a meeting with a new guy, and I should’ve been suspicious because it wasn’t a normal spot for us to meet.The meeting itself was nothing memorable. Flash forward a bit, this new guy turns up selling nuke, and the Homeland boys have pictures of us meeting.”

“Also, the nuke seller is making contact with shady types in Turkey and Syria,” Erin adds.

“Jesus, Jillian.”

“I didn’t sell him anything. Pretty sure Jesus didn’t either. But I’m the only lead they’ve got, and he’s making a lot of people nervous. Lynch believes me, and had her people looking for this dude as well as my supplier - who, by the way, has been MIA since he set up the meeting. Homeland, on the other hand? Not buying it for a second. They came to the station one evening, to question me more I thought. Wrong again - they made all kinds of threats. Shutting down the Ghostbusters, locking me up for years, putting me in solitary, even mentioned Gitmo. And then they brought out the handcuffs and said I was under arrest. I freaked out, so… I jumped out the window.”

“I’m sorry, what?” This is the first Erin’s heard of that part. “Your lab window?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s the one.” Holtz grimaces.

“You could’ve died!”

“It seemed a better option than years in solitary. You know I’m not cut out for that. And yes, I know none of it was a good plan. I let ‘em scare me, and now here we are.” The last bit is directed to Gorin, who just sighs.

“I can’t blame you for that, Jillian. And if Dr. Yates and Miss Lynch are working on finding ways to prove your innocence, it may have been the best course. Granted, you’ll likely have different charges for evading arrest…”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Sorry, can we go back to the window thing? How did you not break your ankle or your neck or something?”

“Fire escapes, babe. Landed on the closest one and hopped down again from there. Hit the ground running and didn’t look back.”

“This car?” Gorin questions.

“Borrowed from a friend.” Gorin raises an eyebrow again, and Holtz hastens to clarify. “I didn’t stop and talk to him. He, ah… doesn’t actually know I borrowed it, exactly.”

“So we also stole a car,” Erin says flatly.

“Well, I mean… he doesn’t use it. Seriously, he drives himself like 3 times a year. But it’s paid off and he needs it time to time, so he keeps it. It’ll be a while before he notices. I left a note.”

“What else do I need to know?” Holtz tells her about Abby and the Ghostbusters fansite, which Gorin seems to approve of. She then gives a brief recap of their travels so far, which prompts a slight smile.

“Is it my turn for questions now? Because God, I seriously have so many.” Gorin shrugs, which Erin takes as tacit approval.

“How the hell did you find us?”

“Because I know Jillian. You’ve done well staying under the radar, but I remember her fugitive plan. I knew she’d go west first.”

“Sorry, fugitive plan?” Erin questions.

“Sure. You know, like how people have zombie plans?” Erin stares blankly, so Holtz tries again. “C’mon, you must have some idea what you’d do first in a zombie apocalypse. I have a very detailed zombie plan I’ll share with you sometime; I’m actually super pumped for the zompocalypse. But a fugitive plan works just like that - having at least the first few steps in mind for what you’ll do if you become a fugitive from the law.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a thing most people do, Holtz.” The blonde frowns.

“Really? It should be. We woulda been caught by Allentown if I didn’t have one.” Erin decides to let that issue rest for now, turning back to Gorin.

“So that’s the how, sorta, but why?”

“To make sure Jillian was all right, obviously, and to find out what I need to do to expedite clearing this up. I won’t be with you long, which should also be obvious.”

“You trained her to do all this? How does a professor know this stuff?”

“I wasn’t born a professor,” Gorin says, as if that is answer enough.

“She’s a spook,” Holtz whispers dramatically.

“What?”

“There was a time in my life during which I worked for the CIA,” Gorin clarifies with yet another sigh.

“Jesus.” Erin’s eyes widen.

“She didn’t do wetwork, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I don’t know what that means, so no, I’m not worried about it.” Erin pauses thoughtfully. “Though, for reference, what does it mean?”

“Assassination,” Holtz answers, whispering again. Gorin rolls her eyes.

“It became clear I wasn’t going to achieve my full potential as a field agent, so when I finished my degree, I moved on. I’ve still done… consulting work for them over the years. Helps keep certain skills honed.”

“So you still have contacts?”

“Yes. I see where you’re going with that, but bear in mind, the CIA does not have a charter for domestic operations. I’ve already made some calls, collected on some favors. It may get us somewhere, it may not.”

“My turn for a question! Can we stop for lunch soon?”

“Holtz, we just had something at that snack bar.”

“Yeah, Erin. Snacks. Not real food.”

“Well, you’re the driver. Find us a place.”

\---------------

Lunch is quiet, as the strangers around them obviously can’t be allowed to hear the questions Erin still has. Gorin updates them on Abby and Patty, speaking in vague terms about what they’ve been doing. Holtz asks if she’ll get the postcards to them, and Gorin agrees. It brightens the mood considerably. There’s still a degree of tension lingering, and Erin suspects they need a moment alone to clear the air. She takes an extended bathroom break, and when she returns to the table, Holtzmann’s smile is more genuine than it’s been for hours.

The sight is worth the time she spent sitting in a poorly ventilated, poorly maintained restroom.

\---------------

They’re well past the New Mexico border when Gorin requests they find a spot to stop for a bit, without potentially prying ears this time. Holtz gives her a curious look, but does as she asks. They’re enjoying a good stretch when Gorin pulls a phone out. Holtzmann’s eyes widen.

“Don’t give me that look, Jillian. I’m no amateur. This is a burner phone that will be used this one time and then destroyed.”

“Of course. Who are you calling?”

“I thought the two of you might like a few moments to speak with Dr. Yates and Miss Tolan.”

“Seriously?” Holtz gapes as the same time as Erin wonders, “Is that safe?”

“Yes and somewhat, in that order. When I spoke to Abigail, I instructed her to go somewhere each day at 6:10 her time. If I’d located you and you were able, you’d call. I recommended the park near the firehouse. Busy enough to blend in, open enough to hopefully notice if someone is trying to get close enough to eavesdrop.”

“Is it time? What are we waiting for?” Holtz is bouncing on her toes, and Erin can’t blame her. Gorin even offers an indulgent smile as she starts dialing.

“Of course, they won’t be referring to you by name. Whatever they decide on, just go with it. Feel free to put it on speaker, but we need to keep it short.” She holds out the phone, which Holtz takes eagerly. She clicks the speakerphone button and they listen to the ringtone.

“Hey, Mom?” Abby answers tentatively. Erin stifles a laugh.

“Damn right I’m your mama,” Holtz responds flirtatiously.

“Yeah, I miss you too,” Abby’s shaky voice tells them that she’s trying not to cry.

“Miss you too, Abs,” Erin replies softly.

“How are you guys?” Holtz asks.

“Oh, everything’s ok out here.” Abby briefly catches them up on the number of calls she and Patty have had lately, and a quick recap of the most interesting one, involving a pair of ghostly teens, a high school gym, and one live goat. “But enough about me, how are you two doing?”

“We’re making it,” Erin replies. “Ready to be done with it, but we’re making the best of the situation.”

“In other words, you’ve seen some cool things and I’m gonna hate you when you tell me the stories later.”

“Pretty much!” Holtz confirms cheerfully.

“Hey, Ma, my friend Patty is with me. She wants to say hey too.”

“Absolutely!” Holtz enthuses.

“Hey, y’all.” Patty’s voice is softer than Erin can ever recall hearing it. “Doing ok?”

“Yeah, Pats. Just missing you guys,” Holtz responds.

“Well, you guys and decent showers and beds,” Erin amends.

“I can only imagine. I can’t wait to hear what you’ve been up to.”

“I’m saving the best stories for your, Pattycakes,” Holtz promises.

“Yeah, baby, you better.”

“Nothing too crazy happening around you guys? As far as… you know, my situation.”

“Nah, mayor’s office checks in, but Lynch is good people. Others have come by, but they ain’t shit. It’ll all get settled, I believe in that.” Patty’s response is understandably vague, but Holtz and Erin both pick up on her meaning.

“Glad to hear that. Do you think Kevin’s even noticed we’re gone?” Erin wonders.

“You know, I think he’s started to. He asked me the other day why it was so quiet upstairs.” Erin and Holtz both burst into laughter, and Patty continues. “We send those other visitors to talk to him a lot, and I’m not sure who’s more confused by the end of it.”

“Start wrapping up,” Gorin advises quietly. Patty picks up on it anyway.

“All right, I’m gonna get the phone back to Abby. Good to hear from you both, lookin’ forward to seeing you back in town. Hopefully soon.” Her voice cracks on the last word, and Holtzmann bites her lip. Abby’s voice rings out a moment later.

“Hey, Patty said you gotta go? Already?”

“Yeah, just… you know. Places to go, people to see. All that,” Erin offers lamely.

“I get it, but I don’t love it,” Abby sighs. “Just be safe.”

“You too, Abby. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Holtz jokes.

“Yeah, if I did that, we’d all be in trouble,” Abby shoots back. “Love you both.”

“We love you too.” Erin sighs as she hangs up and passes the phone back to Gorin. “Thank you for that.” The older woman nods.

“I’ll give you a moment. Come back to the car when you’re ready.” She’s already dismantling the phone before she’s even turned away from them, and Erin admires her efficiency.

“That was thoughtful of her,” Erin notes.

“Yeah. They sounded ok, don’t you think?”

“Of course they did. And I guarantee you they’re more worried about us than about themselves.”

“I miss them. I’m going to require the biggest Ghostbusters group hug in history when we get back.”

“Without a doubt, and I’m sure the feeling is mutual all around,” Erin assures her. Holtz wipes her eyes and squeezes Erin’s hand.

“All right. Let’s roll.” Hand in hand, they go back to the car, where Gorin is already in the backseat. She looks at them critically as they get back in.

“I trust that wasn’t a mistake on my part.”

“Definitely not. It helped, and we won’t try to initiate contact again without you,” Holtz promises.

“Good.”

“Where to, boss?”

“Jillian, I’m not your boss, nor have I technically ever been.” Gorin has the tone of a woman who has said this more than once in her life, and it makes Erin smile.

“Ehh, agree to disagree.”

“That really doesn’t apply here. Go towards Santa Fe, I’ll get a flight out tomorrow.”

“Santa Fe it is. I’m on it, boss!”

Gorin’s heavy sigh permeates the vehicle as they roll down the freeway.

\---------------

They’re somewhere outside of Albuquerque when potential disaster strikes.

Holtzmann’s opted for side roads rather than the 40 in an effort to avoid rush hour traffic. It seems like a solid plan until the moment another car rear ends them at a stop sign. Holtz curses loudly - and creatively - before quickly turning to check on Erin. Before either of them can do anything else, Gorin is out of the car and marching back to meet the driver of the other vehicle, who’s yelling loud enough for them to know he somehow thinks it’s their fault.

They stay in their seats, watching raptly as Rebecca crosses her arms, lets the man rant for a moment, and then raises a hand to silence him. She says a few quiet words that Holtz and Erin can’t pick up on, points at the back of their car, and then folds her arms and glares at him. They can see his mouth hanging open and the flash of panic on his face as he tries to respond. Finally, he holds up both hands, steps back, and gets into his car. Gorin doesn’t move an inch, continuing to stare him down as he pulls off and drives away.

Only then does she return to their car, where she waves off any attempted questions, assures Holtz the damage isn’t that bad, and tells her to get moving before anyone else comes along.

It’s one of the few times Erin’s ever seen her do something without a word of debate.

\---------------

The rest of the drive to Santa Fe is blessedly uneventful, and they reach the city early in the evening and decide dinner is the first order of business. It doesn’t take long for a small Italian place to catch their collective eye.

Erin’s surprised when Holtzmann tells them to go in and get a table; the engineer wants to look at the car in more detail, see what she can fix and what she’ll have to pay someone else for. Only when she and Gorin are seated amid an awkward silence does Erin realize that Holtz is doing the same thing that Erin herself had done at lunch: giving them a few moments to talk alone. She seems to think at least one of them must have something to say. Erin raises an eyebrow questioningly once Gorin is done looking over the limited wine menu.

“You’re good for her,” she says simply, and Erin can’t help the brief, derisive snort that slips out.

“You didn’t seem to think so a few hours ago.”

“Not true. I didn’t think it was wise to have you along for… this trip, and the operational concerns are still valid. But aside from that?” Gorin shrugs, as if that’s all that needs to be said.

“Well… thank you. I know your approval matters to her.”

“But not to you,” Gorin observes, and Erin smiles lightly.

“I’ve been working on not needing the approval of others in my life. Holtz has certainly helped with that.” Rebecca nods thoughtfully, and it seems there’s nothing else to say until one more thing comes to Erin’s mind.

“So, seriously… fugitive plan?” Gorin makes a noise that’s close to a laugh, which Erin takes as permission to continue. “This crazy nuclear engineering student comes to you with that idea and you encourage it?”

“Oh, Dr. Gilbert, I’m afraid you’ve got that a bit backwards.” Erin blinks in confusion. “As you may have noticed, Jillian has a proclivity for getting into trouble. I suggested she make sure to have an exit strategy for various things. As is so often the case, Jillian took that and ran with it; before I knew it, she had this plan in place. I certainly never expected her to use it for that purpose; I thought perhaps she’d get in trouble with the mafia or one of her various other sketchy sources and need to get away.” Gorin shakes her head fondly.

“Couldn’t have pushed her to get a bit more detailed with it? Drive west, then south, then circles isn’t much of a plan.”

“Believe me, I tried. It was more detailed at one point, but then she was more interested in fine-tuning her zombie plan. It seemed she found that a more pressing concern.”

“And who wouldn’t?” Holtzmann asks as she joins them. “Zombies… so many possibilities. Gotta be ready for anything. Are they fast? Slow? Possess cognitive function? Just want to eat your face? This is not a topic where one size fits all.”

“So glad you have your priorities straight,” Erin sighs.

“At least there’s one thing straight about me, right?” Holtzmann winks, and Erin can only groan in response. She’s grateful when the waiter reappears.

“You gonna stay with us tonight?” Holtz inquires after they’ve placed drink orders.

“I’m not sure that’s wise,” Gorin demurs.

“You’ve already been in 2 states with us. And it’s more economical. You can catch a cab to the airport tomorrow and we’ll be on the road.” Rebecca ponders this as the waiter returns with drinks and takes their food orders.

“I insist on 2 beds and no nudity,” she finally allows. Holtz perks up.

“So as long as we keep some clothing on, we can-”

“No!” Erin’s not sure who’s quicker with the shutdown, herself or Gorin. Holtz looks between them, eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Synchronized rejection. Burn.”

“That hardly counts as a burn, Jillian. You should know that.”

“That might be a burn,” Erin notes, and Holtz sticks her tongue out in response.

“Maturity has always been your strong suit,” Gorin observes dryly. The mood stays light throughout the meal; Erin knows Holtz is relieved to have her mentor here, and will be reluctant to part ways tomorrow, so she tries to let them do most of the talking while staying involved enough to not worry Holtz. It carries over right up until the moment they open the door of their motel room, and Erin instinctively knows something’s shifted.

“You want first crack at the shower?” Holtz offers to Gorin, who shakes her head briskly.

“I prefer morning. Right now, I want more details on your contacts and the situation.” Holtz grimaces in a way that says she knew this was coming.

“I think I’ll take the shower first,” Erin offers, already heading for the bathroom door. Gorin eyes her appraisingly.

“Appreciated,” she says. Holtz offers a tight smile as Erin closes the door. She only hears Gorin raise her voice once during the course of her longer-than-usual shower, so she thinks that’s a win. When she steps back out, it’s to find Holtz sprawled face-down on their bed, and Gorin sitting on the other bed scribbling on a notepad. The older woman doesn’t look up as Erin comes back in, but Holtz immediately turns her head.

“Good shower?”

“Best since Vegas.” At this, Holtz tilts her head curiously.

“Babe, Vegas was just last night.”

“Wait, really?” Erin stares at her, trying to gauge. “Wow. It feels like much longer.”

“I know. Sorry. I’m gonna go take one myself.” With that, Holtz rolls off the bed and goes straight to the bathroom without another word. Erin watches her, concerned. When the door shuts, she turns to find Gorin looking at her intently.

“Guilt. About you, not the underlying situation.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know,” Erin sighs. Gorin seems to take this as an actual request; she studies her notepad for a moment and then looks back up.

“Between my old contacts, the mayor’s office, and what Jillian’s told me of her sources, we have a good shot at piecing things together once I get back to New York. With any luck, you won’t even have to endure a trip to Florida.”

“What’s so bad about Florida?”

“Wonderful weather, but do you know how many theme parks there are? And what a battle it will be to get Jillian to drive by all of them?” Erin’s pretty sure it’s a joke - somewhat - so she laughs softly.

“Fair. And thank you for the update. I hope it does all come together.” Gorin just nods, refocusing on her paper until Holtz comes out a short time later. Gorin immediately gets up, retrieving one of her small bags and depositing it on the bed in front of Holtz, who eyes it curiously. When it’s clear her mentor isn’t going to explain verbally, Holtz rolls her eyes and unzips it. Erin’s jaw drops at the amount of cash now visible, and she reaches over to squeeze Holtzmann’s hand.

“No arguments, Jillian. I’d rather you have it and not need it than the other way around. You’re taking it. Use it if needed, and if not, you and Erin can take another small road trip to return it to me when all is said and done.”

“And if we do use any, we can take a trip to repay you,” Holtz amends.

“Agreed. Now, I don’t know exactly where you’re going next, but you need to be cautious in the south. Dr. Yates told the Homeland buffoons that she thought it’s where you’d go, so you may be more at risk.”

“Why’d she do that?” Erin cuts in.

“They wouldn’t leave her alone. I suggested she give them something to get them off her back, and I knew it’d be a bit before you made it down there.”

“Not the only reason to be careful,” Holtz sighs, looking pointedly at their still-linked hands. Erin winces.

“That, too, depending on where you are,” Gorin agrees. “I’ll check in with Lynch at the Mayor’s office first thing, see what the new developments are. In the morning, I’ll get a cab out of here, and you two need to be moving on at the same time.”

“After breakfast, you mean?” Holtzmann’s voice is almost pleading; Gorin eyes her warily. “C’mon, one last meal with friends before we’re banished to roam the wilderness alone again?”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Gorin scoffs. “But fine, so long as it’s an early start.” Holtz beams, and it brings a smile to Erin’s face as well. Even Rebecca allows a slight smile as Holtz flops into bed. Erin settles in next to her, and falls asleep to the soothing sound of Holtzmann’s breathing and Gorin’s pen scratching.

Morning comes all too soon, and Erin’s moving sluggishly as she gets ready. Holtz is overly enthusiastic, and Erin’s tempted to throw a pillow at her. She refrains, leaving her girlfriend to shimmy around the small room while she shambles to the bathroom. By 8:00, they’re walking into a local diner, and Erin’s feeling almost human again.

“Think I could pull a Ron Swanson?” Holtz wonders as she looks over the menu. “Y’know, give me ALL the bacon and eggs you have?”

“I don’t know who that is, but I rather think that would be a little too noteworthy. I don’t recommend it,” Gorin replies mildly. Holtz looks affronted.

“You don’t know who that is? God, we have so much catching up to do…”

“Yes, well, perhaps we can do that after we resolve this epidemic of Ghostbuster criminal activities.”

“Oh, come on, it’s hardly an epidemic!” Holtz protests.

“Technically, an epidemic is an increase in the cases you’d typically expect to see at a given time, so in this situation, it applies,” Erin interjects, leading to a betrayed look from Holtzmann.

“I do like this one,” Gorin murmurs with a smile. Holtz huffs dramatically.

“I’m not sure I like either of you at this particular moment.”

“You wound me.” Holtz crosses her arms, pointedly glaring at her mentor, who just as pointedly ignores it. The waitress brings coffee - and hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for Holtz - and valiantly doesn’t comment on the weirdness happening at her table. She takes their orders with a smile and disappears to the back.

“So you said you’re going to meet with Lynch, take in what you’ve gotten from Holtz. How do you do that without letting on that you’ve been with us?” 

“That part’s easy. For one, Lynch is inclined to believe Jillian and to do what she can to help. If that’s not enough, she’ll also learn about my prior employment. She’s a smart woman; she’ll suspect, if she doesn’t already, but I doubt she’ll outright question where I’ve been.”

“Unless something else has happened in the last couple days,” Holtz notes, and Gorin inclines her head.

“Correct.”

“Maybe we’ll get her some postcards at our next stop,too. But she only gets ‘em if she’s actually helping, so you’ll have to let me know.”

“I’ll put that at the top of my list, Jillian.”

“Excellent. And don’t forget the ones you have for Patty and Abby. Kevin has a few in there, too.”

“Shall I move that to the top of the list instead?”

“Mmm, probably. Priorities here, Becca.”

“I hate when you call me that,” Gorin sighs.

“That’s why I save it for special occasions.”

“That was a special occasion?” Erin questions.

“Hey, remember who you’re leaving here with,” Holtz warns mockingly.

“I dunno, it’s probably not too late to change my travel plans and go with her,” Erin replies, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She eyes the plates as their waitress returns, before shooting Holtzmann a moderately disgusted look. “And if you keep eating things like that, I might have no choice.”

“Hush, Gilbert. It’s gonna be delicious.”

“That much whipped cream can’t be good for you.”

“We’re on vacation. Eating right isn’t part of it.”

“Right. That’s what we’re doing, I forgot.” Erin rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her own, whipped-cream-free, berry waffle. She’s a bit surprised to see that Gorin’s breakfast is closer to Holtzmann’s; it lacks the mountain of cream, but there are definitely chocolate chips and Nutella visible. The woman shoots her a knowing look and a slight smile, and Erin finds that she likes the feeling of being in her small circle of trust.

She’s about halfway through her waffle when she feels Holtz tense beside her. A quick glance shows that Gorin has also stopped eating and is looking out the window intently. Erin turns to see a black SUV in the parking lot, two men in suits standing beside it.

“We gotta go,” Holtz says quietly, shoving her plate away.

“What if it’s not-”

“Not worth the risk,” Gorin cuts in. “Jillian, you noticed the back door?” At Holtzmann’s sharp nod, Gorin continues. “Get out. Take your plates and drop them on another table out of view. There’s nothing I need in the car, just get moving as soon as they’re both inside. Don’t stop anywhere for at least a few hours. Be safe.”

“Thanks, doc. For everything.” Holtz squeezes her arm briefly, then grabs her plate in one hand and Erin’s elbow in the other. “Let’s roll.” Erin slides out of the booth, and Gorin’s low voice gives her pause.

“Don’t prove me wrong, Erin.”

“No pressure,” Erin mutters in response, picking up her plate and following Holtzmann. They drop them off as instructed, and then wait in the shadowy hall by the restroom. Erin watches as Gorin flags down the waitress. She requests the check, then pitches her voice lower.

“You saw no one with me. Understood? This is yours if you can remember that.” Erin sees a stack of $20 bills appear from Gorin’s bag, and she’s not sure who’s more stunned, herself or the waitress. The young woman simply nods, taking the abandoned mugs and leaving the check.

“They’re going to the door. Let’s move.” Holtz leads her to the back exit that Erin hadn’t noticed when they came in.

“How do we know there’s not more of them in their car?”

“We don’t,” Holtz responds simply. “That’s why you’re gonna lay down in the backseat for a few miles.”

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“In case they do see. I’m not having you shot again on my behalf.”

“Oh, good, so you can just get shot instead. While you’re driving. And I’m stuck in the back. That sounds perfect.” Holtz frowns, but doesn’t respond as she leads Erin to the side of the building. She holds up a hand, which Erin assumes means to stop.

“Shit, they’re talking to Rebecca.”

“Holtz, she can handle it. We need to go.”

“But Erin, they might-”

“Jill, sweetie. I understand, I’m worried about her too. But she gave us clear directions, and she obviously has a plan. I’m pretty sure she always does. Hell, she’s probably got at least 5 backup plans in case this doesn’t go well. Right now, we need to trust her to take care of her end, and we’ve gotta hold up our end.” Holtz still hesitates, so Erin gently grabs her face and forces her to lock eyes. “What do you suppose happens if we go running in to try to help her?” The blonde visibly deflates, so Erin squeezes her shoulder sympathetically.

“This is why you can’t leave me,” Holtz reasons, taking Erin’s hand and slipping towards their car. “As long as Dr. G keeps them focused, we should be able to get out without being seen.”

“Good thing there’s not just one way in and out,” Erin notes as she climbs into the back. Holtz shoots her a look, and understanding quickly dawns. “Of course. Gorin wouldn’t have let us stop here if we didn’t have escape routes.” Smirking, Holtz pulls the car out and heads for the road.

“No movement at the SUV. That’s good for us,” she informs Erin. They’re tense and quiet for a while, until Holtz finally blows out a long breath. “I think we’re clear. I’ll find a spot to stop so you can come up here.” A few minutes later, she does just that, and Erin takes the opportunity to wrap her in a tight hug.

“Thanks, babe. I needed that voice of reason back there.”

“Hey, we’re in this together. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t,” Holtz promises. “I just wish I had some way of knowing she’s all right.”

“I know. Me too.” Squeezing her hand briefly, Erin moves to take her proper seat while Holtz looks over a map.

“Ok, I think we’ll head for Oklahoma City tonight, by way of Amarillo. With Rebecca’s warning, I think we may not want to go too far south, so I’m sorry to tell you we’re gonna have to reschedule your bear wrestling yet again.”

“I think I’ll live,” Erin replies drolly.

“We’ll stop for lunch in Amarillo, and should make it to Oklahoma City early evening.” Holtz worries her lip for a long moment, and Erin knows she’s thinking through an idea she’s not ready to share just yet.

“Lead the way, Captain,” Erin says after the silence stretches a bit too long. Holtz shakes herself, shooting a small smile her way.

“Aye aye, matey.”

\---------------

In Amarillo, Texas, lunch is to-go sandwiches and drinks from a gas station deli; Holtz doesn’t want to be in town long. She spots a library as they’re winding back towards the freeway, and when Erin gives a short nod, the car quickly pulls into the library.

Erin opts to wait outside, keeping an eye on their surroundings while Holtz checks in on one of the public use computers. She’s inside longer than Erin expected, and she’s starting to get anxious - did someone recognize the fugitive engineer? What if there was a cop inside. Could she be under arrest and Erin’s just sitting outside, doing nothing? She’s just about to open her door and go in when a familiar blonde head appears. Erin releases a breath, trying to calm herself back down before Holtz gets back in.

Of course, the engineer notices as soon as she opens the door, but Erin waves off the concern. She can explain later, once the anxiety has run through her.

They’re both pleasantly surprised that Holtz has returned with an update; Gorin got in touch with Abby, who had their fansite post a coded message. Gorin is safe. 

The relief is palpable as Holtzmann once again turns the car towards the freeway.

\---------------

It’s an hour or so later that Holtz shares what took so long at the library, and it turns out to also be the idea she’d been thinking about after they left the diner earlier.

“So, about an hour outside of Oklahoma City, there’s a free campground and recreation area. I was thinking we might want to skip the motels for tonight, at least.”

“And sleep in the car?” Erin clarifies, drawing a wince from Holtzmann.

“Uhh… yeah.”

“You don’t think that’ll draw attention at a campground? I’m sure they expect RVs and tents, not two weirdos sleeping in their compact car.”

“Good point,” Holtz responds thoughtfully.

“We could stop somewhere and buy a tent and sleeping bag. Then we have the option of doing this whenever we need or want.”

“You’re just trying to draw in some bears,” Holtz jokes.

“I’m not the one who wanted to experiment on them.”

“I bet we could charge admission for you wrestling them, though. That’d cover the cost of the tent.”

“You’re either thinking of an excessively fancy tent, or you’re way underselling tickets to the main event.”

“I’d never undersell on you, babe.”

“Good answer. But we don’t need a complicated tent, either.”

“Are you sure? Some of them are pretty great these days…”

“I’m sure, Holtz. A basic tent and a roomy sleeping bag, and we’re good.”

“Well then, keep your eyes peeled for a sporting goods store. We can still stop for dinner in the city, get whatever else we need for the night then too.”

“In a relatively short amount of time, you’ve taken me from city girl to country bumpkin. I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“You’re no bumpkin, baby. You’re a country princess.”

“Stop buttering me up just because you want me to wrestle the bears.”

“Erin, I’m just trying to help. If we get you buttery first, the bears will have a hard time getting a grip.”

“They’re not the only ones having a hard time with that.” Holtz laughs, but doesn’t reply beyond that, so Erin turns to watch the scenery passing by.

“I can’t believe you never told me your mentor was CIA,” she notes after about an hour of quiet.

“Not mine to tell,” Holtz shrugs. “And it was only officially a few years.”

“Long enough for her to have the ability to track down two fugitives when no one else seems able to.”

“Just because she knows me. And I’ll let you in on another secret: she’d already been to the Golden Gate Bridge, the Seattle Space Needle, and the Mall of America in search of us.” Erin stares at her in surprise.

“What?”

“Yep. She had an idea of the general route I’d take, and she figured those were all things I might want to see. She’s right, by the way, except for the Mall of America. No thanks.”

“So… she went to these places, hung out in the parking lots for a while, and left?”

“Ehh, I’m sure it was a bit more involved than that. She’s got sources of all sorts, favors owed, all that jazz. But mostly it probably was good old fashioned footwork.”

“She sure didn’t let on. She made it seem like she just… knew. Grand Canyon, boom, gonna go find them there.”

“Well, of course. Can’t go dispelling the mystery. She only admitted it to me because I guessed she’d been to about five other places first, and she couldn’t let that stand.”

“This just keeps getting better.”

“We won’t see her again unless things go very, very wrong back home. I almost regret that because I’d love to see if she can figure us out and catch up again.”

“Let’s not hope for disaster, hmm?” Erin requests, looking at her dubiously.

“What if, when things get resolved, we tell her to come find us before we go home?”

“That’s a maybe. A very big maybe.”

“All riiiight…”

“I’m personally crossing my fingers for a resolution before we’re even back to the east coast. I’d love it if we could just turn north and go home.”

“I know babe. Me too.”

“So what’s next? You said you don’t want to go too far south.”

“Right. I don’t think Tennessee is too far, do you?”

“Oh boy. There’s a reason you’re asking.”

“Oh yes. Baby, we’re gonna have a night out on Beale St.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“It’s… an idea.” Erin rubs her forehead, envisioning something like a disaster.

“I dunno, Holtz. I mean, I’ve never been to Memphis, but that seems risky.”

“It’s all out in the open. Lots of ways to get out if needed. And I bet we won’t stand out much there, at least. We could use a bit of nightlife that’s more fun than diners and motels. Just wander for a few hours, have a classic Beale St. Walk Me Down, take in some street art and street performers…”

“No drinking to excess,” Erin warns.

“Of course,” Holtz agrees easily. “And can you imagine the stuff we could get for Patty? So much history in Memphis!”

“Most of which we won’t have time for,” Erin argues.

“I know. We could maybe find one of the really historic places for dinner and souvenirs, then walk to Beale.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

“Erin, it’s gonna be way better than wrestling a grizzly bear.”

“Be careful throwing that idea around. Their basketball team mascot is a Grizzly, after all.”

“You’re right! We could accomplish both!”

“Uh, not what I was getting at there.”

“Abby would be disappointed.”

“Well then Abby can come to Memphis and wrestle a Grizzly herself,” Erin states, trying to interject a tone of finality. Holtz just smirks.

“I’ll be sure to bring that up at our first team meeting when we get back.” Another comfortable silence falls, and Erin lets her thoughts drift a bit.

“What do you miss most?” Holtz asks a bit later. “Other than them, obviously.”

“My bed. Your bed. Either bed,” Erin answers without hesitation.

“That’s near the top of my list. Along with the shower at your apartment. It’s the best.”

“Your cooking,” Erin adds after a moment to consider. “I don’t think I’ve gone out to eat this much… well, ever, actually. I miss watching you in the kitchen. And the lab, for that matter.”

“I miss cooking too. And lab dancing. And having more than 3 pairs of pants to choose from on a given day.”

“You have 3 pairs with you? What luxury!” Erin jokes.

“You can borrow some if you want,” Holtz shoots back.

“I don’t think I can pull off your style,” Erin replies.

“Speaking of which, I miss my usual hair,” Holtz sighs.

“I kinda like seeing it down,” Erin admits. 

“I miss your tiny bowties.”

“I’ve hardly worn them lately anyway, even before this.”

“Yeah, but I still miss ‘em.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I miss not thinking about grizzly bears so often.”

“Someone’s gotta think of them.”

“So you‘ve mentioned.”

“I miss busting ghosts.”

“I don’t miss the slime,” Erin adds quickly. “But the rest of it… me too.”

“I miss stretching my legs more than once every few hours,” Holtz whines.

“I miss not looking over our shoulder far more often than that.” Erin falls silent, contemplative. “Feeling safe.”

“I miss not being responsible for you not feeling safe,” Holtz whispers.

“It’s not your fault, Jill. You did nothing wrong, and I made my choice.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have freaked out and run. What’s the worst that would’ve happened, really?”

“Considering the Homeland guys were talking like you personally set up terrorist with nukes? Probably a lot.”

“But you’d be home and safe and surrounded by friends who are more emotionally stable and capable of helping you.”

“I’d rather be driving in circles, occasionally sleeping in the car, daydreaming about my own shower, and feeling paranoid about every dark vehicle or man in a suit than be sitting at the firehouse with people who aren’t you, wondering about what’s happening to you. I can see with my own eyes that you’re ok. That’s worth the trade-off,” Erin assures her, squeezing her wrist and not letting go.

“Worth the risk,” Holtz echoes her own words again.

“Worth the risk,” Erin agrees.

“There’s no one I’d rather have with me, Er, and at the same time, I’m sorry you are.”

“I’m not. And no one? Not even Gorin?”

“Not even Gorin.” Erin feels a surge of warmth as Holtz offers a crooked grin.

“There’s no one else I’d run from the law with,” Erin promises in turn. Holtz laughs quietly, turning her arm so she can hold Erin’s hand. “Although, maybe we shouldn’t make it a regular occurrence…”

\---------------

The rest of the drive is peaceful, and they make camp with their new purchases just after sunset. It’s surprisingly comfortable; Erin still doesn’t want to make a habit of it.

The next day is spent driving through Oklahoma and Arkansas. Holtzmann is startled to find an amusement park in the center of Arkansas, but Erin won’t let her stop to investigate. She remembers Gorin’s lighthearted warnings about Florida, and Holtzmann’s disappointment at missing the park that she knew was in Oklahoma City. This love of amusement parks isn’t exactly surprising, but the fact that she’s never really mentioned it before is. 

It’s a strangely quiet day of travel, and Erin can only assume yesterday’s conversation is still weighing on both of them, especially knowing they’re drawing closer and closer to home but may yet have to turn away from it again. She knows it’s about 20 hours of driving between them and home now, and she hopes each hour brings them closer to a resolution. She goes where Holtz goes, that much is indisputable; she’d just prefer for it to be back to New York.

At least Arkansas is beautiful in the spring, Erin muses.

\---------------

Memphis brings with it a renewal of Holtzmann’s energy, which in turn brightens Erin’s mood. They get a hotel in walking distance of Beale St, and Holtz graciously pushes Erin towards the shower before she flops over on the bed.

“Should I be offended?” Erin teases.

“Course not. You definitely smell like a human who has a passing acquaintance with hygiene, so no complaints from me. I just know you like your showers.”

“A passing acquaintance? I’m starting to think your compliments are powered by your lab, because they get weirder and less complimentary the longer you’re away from it.”

“It’s possible. May I also add that you’re more fun to be around than 3 angry squirrels?”

“What if you added a 4th squirrel?”

“Ooh, that’d be a tough call.”

“Take a nap. I think your brain needs a reset.”

“That’s my plan! Feel free to join me when you’re done renewing your acquaintance with basic hygiene.”

“I might. Or I might smother you with the pillow,” Erin grumbles.

“If that was your plan, you should’ve done it a week ago.”

“It wasn’t my plan until about 10 seconds ago.” Erin tosses her socks at Holtz, who wrinkles her nose and rolls away dramatically.

Erin does decide to join her for a nap; they’d been driving for almost 9 hours, with only a stop for lunch in the middle to break it up. As nice as the scenery was, the monotony was getting to be mind-numbing and it was almost as tiring as a low-level ghost bust.

When she wakes up, she’s not sure how long her nap was, just that her stomach is growling and it’s getting dark outside. Holtz is no longer beside her, and Erin can hear the water running in the bathroom. She stretches slowly, appreciating the comfort of the bed relative to the sleeping bags of last night, before standing up and going to the window to take in the view of the city below. She turns back a few minutes later when she hears Holtz crooning an appropriate tune.

“I’m walking in Memphis, walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale…” The blonde comes up and wraps her arms around Erin’s waist, singing quietly into her ear. “Walking in Memphis, do I really feel the way I feel?”

“Is that an actual question?” Erin wonders lightly.

“Not a chance,” Holtz replies, sealing it with a brief kiss and a quick wink. “The song’s been stuck in my head since we got out of the car. I was just waiting for the right moment. Let’s get ready; we’re a bit more than ten feet off of Beale, but it should only be a short walk.”

“I’m starving, so I’ll be ready quick. Aside from which, I have a very limited wardrobe to choose from.”

“Yeah, and we’re gonna need to stop somewhere tomorrow and do laundry again.”

Less than half an hour later, they’re walking arm in arm down Union Ave, heading for Beale. They’d decided to eat wherever sounded good on the street and take the morning to stop at the Arcade Restaurant - famous for being the oldest cafe in Memphis and a favorite of Elvis Presley. Patty and Abby would both appreciate that, it had been decided.

There are, not surprisingly, cops positioned at each main entry to Beale, but they look relaxed and clearly aren’t seeking out fugitive scientists, so Holtz and Erin decide not to pay them extra attention. It’s a relaxing evening, taking in the street performers that seem to pop up at random, artists at work at varying points, and stopping into any bars that catch their eyes. Erin finally gives in and asks for a Walk Me Down from a streetside counter, and her eyes widen when the drink is delivered.

“Jillian! This thing is as tall as I am!”

“Don’t be dramatic. It’s not even up to your hip.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better. Are you trying to kill me?”

“I’ll help you drink it, no worries.”

“Oh good, so we can both end up passed out in the middle of the street. That’s the perfect ending for this whole thing. Abby and Patty and Gorin are gonna kill us.”

“But what a way to go!” Holtz crows, grabbing the enormous drink and taking the first sip. Erin can’t help smiling despite herself, pulling it back to get her own sip. It is, as expected, quite stout, and Erin’s already certain she can’t finish it even with help. She makes a valiant effort all the same.

An hour later, she’s quite literally stumbled into an impromptu dance party in the street, and Holtzmann is of course along for the ride. Only when the dance party just as spontaneously unwinds, and a younger man tries to make friends, do they finally start walking back to the start.

The next morning, Erin’s not so keen on getting up for breakfast. She doesn’t remember all of the previous night, but she knows she somehow finished the Walk Me Down after the dance party, and they’d clearly made it back to the hotel sometime after that. It’s all vague, and Holtz won’t do much more than laugh when she asks.

Holtz, of course, is still a bundle of energy, and it’s really not fair. She gets Erin up and moving in time for checkout, then leads her to the car and over to The Arcade restaurant. The food helps, though she’s not quite as capable of appreciating the history as she might normally be. They gather postcards for their friends and get back to the car, where Erin promptly lowers her seat and covers her face.

Holtzmann politely tries not to laugh, and Erin less-than-politely flips her off as they hit the highway.

\---------------

Somewhere in southern Kentucky, Holtz finds a laundromat and a library on the same road. Erin’s functional again, so she’s left in charge of the laundry while Holtz hops over to the library to look for an update.

Erin alternates between watching the clothing spin and staring out the window towards the library. Every vehicle that drives by is suspicious to her, especially when she’s not physically next to Holtzmann. Nothing overly concerning happens, but Erin’s anxious all the same. She’s the only customer in there, but she’s aware of the curious looks of the employee behind the counter, so she tries her best to settle down. It doesn’t truly work until she sees Holtzmann walking back up.

The engineer just shakes her head when she returns, but she’s also carrying sandwiches, so at least it wasn’t a total bust.

\---------------

They stop for the night in West Virginia, and they know they have a choice to make in the morning. They can only go so much further north before they’re back in New York; with nothing else to go on, they may have no choice but to turn west again in the next day.

“Is the heartland calling to you, Erin?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“Yeah, me either. So in the morning, we’ll check for an update again, and then go from there. If we’re still stuck out in the cold, we’ll go through Ohio again and start a new circuit west.” The thought makes Erin feel exhausted, and she flops onto the bed with a groan.

“Crossing my fingers for some good news for once.”

“You and me both. On the other hand, I hear there’s lots of great camping in the midwest, so we can put that tent to good use.”

“You’re really selling me on this, Holtz,” Erin says dryly, not even willing to act enthused right now.

“Hey, we spent good money on that thing. Might as well get some use.”

“We can go camping when we get back. Real camping, with a campfire and smores and camp coffee and… all that crap.”

“Sure babe, we can totally do that.” Erin hears the apprehension in Holtzmann’s voice and feels bad, but she can’t keep the sharpness out of her own.

“Great. Maybe we can send postcards there too.” At this, Holtz raises an eyebrow.

“Or we could invite our friends to join us.”

“Yeah, give them a real taste of what kind of crap we’ve been dealing with. I bet they’d like that.”

“Probably wouldn’t hate it any more than they hate dealing with the feds coming to ask them questions every other day.” Holtzmann’s voice has now taken on an edge as well, and while Erin knows she should just shut her mouth and not escalate, words are out before she can really think them through.

“Think they’ve been shot at in this process at all?”

“I wouldn’t imagine so. They also didn’t choose to throw themselves into the middle of it, so that probably helped.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault I got shot?”

“Yes, Erin, that’s definitely what I’m saying.” Sarcasm practically drips from the words, and Erin narrows her eyes in response.

“You’re right, I should’ve sat at the station, wringing my hands, instead of sticking my nose into the middle of it where it clearly didn’t belong.”

“Would’ve been safer,” Holtz agrees easily.

“Well why didn’t you say so from the beginning?”

“Uh, pretty sure I did. Or do you not remember me yelling, ‘Erin, what are you doing? Get out of the way before you get hurt!’ Because I definitely remember something along those lines.” Holtz crosses her arms, face dark, and Erin drags a pillow up to cover her head. “Really? Going with the running away from your problems approach again?”

“Seriously?” Erin drops the pillow and sits up straight, staring at Holtz. “I think, at this point, you’ve kinda taken the crown as far as running away from problems goes.” There’s a long silence before Holtz suddenly snorts. Erin doesn’t move yet, not sure which kind of snort it was, but a low laugh rolls out after it and Erin feels the tension dissipate. She can’t help chuckling herself.

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, patting the bed next to her. Holtz moves immediately, settling in and letting her head fall to Erin’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have said most of that. I’m tired and stressed, and I know you are too, and… yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Most of that?” Holtz questions.

“Well, yeah. I think the last one was a pretty fair point.” Erin winks, and Holtz dissolves into giggles again.

“Yeah, all right. I’m sorry too. You’ve certainly gone above and beyond the call of being a good girlfriend. Sorry for putting you in this position.”

“I chose to be here. We both need to remember that.” Holtz doesn’t respond verbally, just shifts to wrap her arms around Erin and pull her in for a tight hug. Erin takes a steadying breath, resting her cheek on Holtzmann’s head. Nothing else is said, and they end up falling asleep wrapped around each other.

Erin wakes up with a stiff neck, but seeing Holtz still resting on her shoulder mitigates it a bit. She’s surprised when bright blue eyes turn up to meet hers.

“Thought you were still asleep,” Erin says with a sleep-scratchy voice.

“Nah, been awake for a bit, just didn’t want to disturb you.” Holtz shifts to give her a quick hug and then hops out of bed. “Ready to go find out what the immediate future holds?”

“I appreciate the attempt at not being terribly ominous. It didn’t quite work, but still.”

“Damn. I really thought about that one, too.”

“I can tell. It’s the thought that counts.”

“That’s not what you said last time there was a medium poof in the lab.”

“Well yeah, because we agreed that medium poofs were outside-only events. Miniscule to small poofs inside, period.”

“And I thought it would be small!”

“Thoughts don’t count when things are catching on fire.”

“That’s catchy.”

“I’ll be sure to trademark it,” Erin deadpans.

“Good call. Extra revenue source!” Holtzmann’s voice drifts from the bathroom, and Erin just chuckles to herself as she gets out of bed and starts getting ready. Not long after, they’re making their way down the hall, hand in hand. Holtz leads them to the business center next to the check in desk, and Erin’s pretty sure calling it a business center is overstating things. There’s all of 2 computers and a fax machine present, but there are no other guests and it suits their purpose. Holtzmann slides into the chair in front of the closest computer, and Erin can’t help leaning over her shoulder to watch. She doesn’t know any of the code words, hasn’t asked for them, so she won’t spot it if there’s anything new for them, but she wants to see all the same. After a moment of scrolling, Holtzmann’s breath hitches and she points at a post.

“Erin. We got something.” Erin leans in even closer to read it.

“Breaking: new development in missing Ghostbusters case!” She stares at it for a moment, wondering what on earth possibly tipped Holtz off in that brief headline. “What am I missing here?” 

“Not that one. The line right below.”

“Any persons with information are asked to call 646-610-5000 extension 46746.”

“Yep. That’s not a real extension - or, at least, I hope not.” Holtz grins as she clears the browser history and logs off.

“What is it then?”

“It just means to call Gorin as soon as it’s safe. I don’t know if it’s good news or bad news.”

“Hotel phone?”

“To be on the safe side, I think we’ll find a good Samaritan to borrow a cell phone from. I don’t want to be tracked to this hotel if it’s bad news.” After grabbing muffins and coffee from the so-called continental breakfast, they move out to the car, where Holtz sits in the drivers seat to think through the plan for the day.

“Gonna put a bit of distance between us and this place - maybe half an hour. Find a convenience store or something, borrow a phone, and figure out the next step after that. Sound all right?”

“You’re the brains of this operation, babe.” Holtz rolls her eyes good naturedly as she starts the car.

“Well then, that’s our plan, so here we go!” She lets out an excited noise - more subdued than her usual, which Erin appreciates and thanks her for - and they hit the road.

Erin’s just finishing her awful hotel coffee when they find a truck stop and travel center that’s pretty well populated. Holtz stops the car at a gas pump and studies the area.

“I’d rather not go in unless we have to.”

“I’m good. I won’t need anything for a few more hours at least.”

“Excellent. We’re good on gas for a while too. Let’s see about a phone though.” It doesn’t take long for her to spot a vehicle nearby with Delaware plates and only one occupant. “Perfect. Let’s go.” The man is just getting out of his car as they walk up.

“Hi, excuse me?” Holtz offers up her most polite smile, and Erin thinks maybe she should have been the one to make the approach; despite the engineer’s best effort, there’s still a manic edge to it. The man shifts nervously, hovering at his car door.

“Yes?”

“Sorry to disturb you, but we were wondering if you had a cell phone we could borrow for like 3 minutes?” He hesitates, so Holtz hurries on. “Our bags got stolen, and I just need to call my mom and see what we’re supposed to do. I’ll totally pay you for the inconvenience.” She holds out a twenty, which he eyes skeptically.

“$20 for one phone call?”

“Listen, we’re 3 states away from home and just trying to figure out the best way to get back,” Erin interjects. “It’s worth it for us, but if it’s not to you, that’s fine.” She grabs Holtzmann’s arm and starts to walk away before his voice stops her.

“Hey, no, it’s definitely worth it.” He ducks back into his car long enough for Erin to shoot Holtz a triumphant grin, which the blonde acknowledges with a wink.

“We’re just gonna step over here for privacy. You wanna hold my car keys as collateral?” He waves them off, turning to fill his tank while they use the phone. Holtz dials a number from memory, putting it on speaker and holding her breath as it rings. Gorin’s voice comes across the on the 2nd ring.

“Jillian?”

“Hey, Mom! Just trying to figure out what we should do next.” Holtz has injected a note of cheer into her voice, and Erin assumes it’s for the benefit of the phone owner in case he hears any of it.

“Are you both okay?”

“Yep!”

“Borrowed phone?”

“Yep!”

“Good girls. Lynch has found something. It’s not concrete yet and will likely take a few more days, but wherever you are - start heading home.” Erin claps a hand over her mouth, but it’s not enough to completely stifle the sob of relief, and Gorin hears it. “Everything all right?”

“I think she’s about to pass out,” Holtz offers, and there’s a pause on the other end.

“If that’s something I actually need to worry about...”

“Nah, I meant in a good way.” There’s a sigh on the other end.

“We’ve talked about this.”

“My bad.”

“You still need to lay low. Don’t come all the way back to the state yet. Keep checking the site for updates. Stay safe.”

“Thanks Mom, miss you!” The line is dead, and neither of them are sure if she heard that part or not. With a shrug, Holtz clears the call log and takes the phone back to the man, who’s patiently waiting by his car.

“All sorted out?”

“Yeah, my mom is basically a wizard. Thanks again!” She jogs back to their car, where Erin is already sitting in her seat. Holtz reaches out to squeeze her hand after she gets in. 

“It’s almost over, Jill.”

“I know, babe. I think Gorin really is a wizard. And Lynch, too. Guess we really do owe her a few postcards. Good thing I grabbed extras in Memphis. I hope she doesn’t feel left out from the Grand Canyon collection.” She’s rambling, and Erin recognizes it as excitement.

“Where to now?” she cuts in gently.

“Ooh, right. Maybe Philadelphia? That’ll take up the better part of today, and then we’re only a couple hours out if we get good news tomorrow.”

“You just want a cheesesteak,” Erin teases.

“Damn it, she’s onto me. That’s what this whole thing was about.”

“Is this the part where you have to abandon me on the side of the road for figuring out your nefarious plot?”

“Not a chance. You’re too pretty for that.” Erin laughs.

“I’ve found your weakness.”

“Well duh. I don’t think that’s a big secret these days.” Erin smiles fondly and drops the teasing tone.

“Same to you, babe. Same to you.”

\---------------

Holtz does, in fact, get a cheesesteak for dinner when they reach Philadelphia. Unfortunately, it’s purchased from a young man who recognizes them. He pleads for a photo, and is upset when Erin respectfully declines. He doesn’t seem to be aware of what else is going on with them, but the murmurs running through the other diners in the restaurant lead Erin to think that they’re surrounded by people who do know.

Either way, it’s a matter of moments before they’re swarmed, folks who mostly seem to be fans at least. But there are cell phones out, they have no way of controlling the situation, and Erin sees panic set in on Holtzmann’s face. They’ve gotten too close to let it fall apart now.

Holtz ducks her head, reaching for Erin’s hand and abandoning their food as they rush for the door. They bypass the car when they get outside, not wanting to risk anyone getting a picture of it, and keep hurrying down the street and away from the noisy crowd. Holtz cuts through a few alleys, and Erin just trusts her to know how to get back.

Eventually, they find a taco truck in a much quieter area a few blocks away. It’s no cheesesteak, but it’ll do. Erin suspects Holtz may carry a grudge against the sandwich now, actually.

When they cautiously make their way back to the car almost an hour later, the hubbub has died down and no one pays them any attention. Holtz continues to hold her breath until they’re safely driving away.

They opt to drive a bit further out of town before they find a hotel that night.

\---------------

In the morning, Holtz is up earlier than expected, and the fact that she’s making no effort to be quiet is enough for Erin to know she wants her up as well.

“Where’s the fire?” she jokes tiredly.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” is all Holtz responds with, which has Erin sitting up straight and looking around in concern.

“I really don’t think setting things on fire is going to help right now.” Holtz looks up, catches sight of Erin’s face, and laughs heartily.

“I didn’t mean literally. Besides, you’re the one who said it first, I just went with it. What I meant was I’m still feeling the heat from last night, deservedly or not. I didn’t take into account the fact that being closer to home also means being more likely to be recognized. Tactical error.”

“So you want to get out of here ASAP,” Erin deduces.

“Yep,” Holtz pops the p at the end, making Erin roll her eyes.

“Can I grab a quick shower?”

“Please do,” Holtz teases. With a huff, Erin goes to do just that.

“Where to next?” She questions as they get into the car a short time later.

“A bit northeast, maybe Allentown area. I don’t want to get any closer to the city right now, but I don’t want to be significantly further away either, if we can help it.”

“Maybe we should camp tonight,” Erin suggests.

“I was kinda thinking that too,” Holtz admits. “Assuming we don’t get the all clear to go home, which I don’t think we will just yet.”

“I almost don’t know how to process the idea that we’re not going to be driving literally all day,” Erin muses.

“You and me both. It’s only an hour or so. I figure we can stop in the city itself for breakfast and to find somewhere to check in, and then we’ll go find a camping area. Maybe after we get set up we can go enjoy some nature.”

“Jillian Holtzmann, if you’re trying to make your grizzly wrestling dreams a reality, I swear I will walk back to New York City.”

“Don’t be silly. Why wouldn’t you just take a train?”

“I’m glad that’s the part you focused on.”

“I actually hadn’t thought about bears yet, so thanks for the reminder.” Erin groans.

“Why do I do this to myself?” Holtz cackles loudly as they roll down the highway.

Erin’s stomach is grumbling by the time they reach Allentown, and she just nods gratefully when Holtz points out a drive thru. Breakfast burritos and coffee in hand, they go in search of a library next. Holtz isn’t optimistic; it’s been less than 24 hours since they talked with Gorin, and she’s sure it’s not enough time for progress, but they both want to check all the same.

15 minutes later, they’re leaving a library with their suspicions confirmed. Erin’s relieved they expected it going in; Holtzmann’s mood hasn’t turned because of it. They stop at a gas station next, where Holtz pulls on an oversized beanie before they go in. They fill up the tank, purchase drinks and sandwich necessities for lunch and dinner - along with cookies and Pringles, because Holtz is still Holtz - and get directions for a few open camping areas in the vicinity. It takes a few stops, but by noon, they find one they’re both comfortable with. It’s well away from any main roads and not terribly populated. It’s also not far from a river, so they decide a picnic is in order.

Erin braces herself for Yogi Bear jokes.

“At least we’re not on the run in the winter,” Holtz muses once they’re sitting on the riverbank, shoes and socks tossed aside. “Summer would’ve been more convenient, but sitting by a river on a warm spring day is pretty great too.” Erin laughs.

“Yeah, next time, let’s take the seasons into consideration, hmm?”

“Will do, babe. You any good at skipping rocks?” Erin blinks at the sudden change.

“Uh. I mean, I wouldn’t list it as a skill on my resume or anything, but… sure?” Smiling, Holtz picks up a small rock and moves closer to the water. Erin’s not surprised when her first throw results in 5 neat skips. Holtz glances back at her, and Erin takes the unspoken invitation and moves to join her. Her own first throw nets just 2 skips. She can see how Holtz is using the peaceful moment to think something over, so she stays quiet and works on her rock skipping ability. She’s just managed to get 5 solid skips - and pointedly ignore how Holtzmann’s managing 8 or 9 for each rock - when Holtz speaks.

“There’s a metaphor here, you know.”

“English class was never my favorite.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Maybe the dress is blue because the author likes blue. Maybe it doesn’t mean anything deeper.”

“Maybe.” Holtz smiles, but it’s not as bright as her usual. Erin waits a moment before prodding her to continue.

“What’s the metaphor? If you’re waiting for me to see it myself, we may be here until winter.”

“Ok, so the river here is the Ghobusters - our life - a couple weeks ago.” She points to an area where the water swirls viciously around a tree stump. “A couple rough spots, but overall, it’s pretty great, right?”

“Right.” Erin thinks she’s starting to piece it together, and the half-smile Holtz offers tells her the blonde thinks so too.

“And then you’ve got me.” She bounces a rock in her hand for a moment before launching it at the river, where it splashes violently. “Disruption. Ripple effects. Everything changes.”

“But it doesn’t stay changed,” Erin points out. She tosses her own rock in and they watch as the river washes away the evidence. “Smooth. Liveable.” Holtz taps another rock to her lips thoughtfully.

“But just through what I’ve done, everything’s different. You can’t see it anymore, but the rocks are still there. So are the ripples.” She tosses her last rock and turns to face Erin fully. “What if Gorin and Lynch clear my name, but we’ve lost trust? From the mayor, from the government, from the public. And Patty, Abby, you? You’re forever linked to someone who was suspected of being involved with terrorism. How much of your future is at risk because of me?” Erin turns over the rock she’s still holding, thinking about how best to reassure her.

“Those are valid questions. But don’t forget, when the Ghostbusters started, we already didn’t have trust from any of those groups. That wasn’t even 2 full years ago, but because of what we’ve done since, the majority of them do believe in us now. Sure, there will probably be some concern, even after you’re cleared, but we’ll just do what we’ve always had to do - work harder, fight smarter, and bust some ass. I can’t speak for Abby and Patty, but you know how I feel, Jill. It’s worth the risk. I think they’d agree, and I really don’t think anyone will take a hit for this because you will be cleared.”

“And if I am cleared, and they decide to come after you for aiding and abetting?”

“What’s that phrase about borrowing worries? We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, baby. If all else fails, I know a brilliant chick who can hook us up with a fugitive plan,” Erin offers, hoping to coax a smile. It works.

“Do you now?”

“I do. You may know her too, actually?”

“Oh, think so? Do tell.” Erin leans closer, taking Holtzmann’s hand.

“Well, she’s brilliant, like I said. She also might be a bit crazy, but that’s never been proven to my knowledge.” She leans in further, dropping her voice to a whisper. “Her name is Rebecca Gorin.” Holtz barks out a surprised laugh, and Erin smiles proudly.

“Well played, Boo Boo.”

“Boo Boo?”

“Sure. We’re on a pic-a-nic after all.”

“Damn it. I was expecting that earlier. You distracted me.” Holtz does a little shimmy in response.

“I’m distracting, you say? I’m also smarter than the average bear.”

“Great, I’ll use you to distract and outsmart them when they come to challenge me.”

“You would use me like that? Er-bear, you wound me.”

“Probably not as much as the actual bears will,” Erin points out cheerfully. She reaches a hand out, waiting for Holtz to decide. The blonde looks back at the river for just a moment before grasping Erin’s hand and letting her lead them both to their improvised picnic basket.

They spend the afternoon by the river, occasionally going in up to their knees. Holtz is still quieter than usual, but Erin’s not worried; she knows the other woman is processing, and in truth, Erin’s taking advantage of their first real downtime to do the same. Holtz is right; a lot of things could change, regardless of how it ends. And despite what she’d told her girlfriend about it, Erin is worried about the repercussions for her involvement.

She’s just not going to let herself swim in that anxiety right now; as has become their mantra, it was worth the risk.

\---------------

Late that night, long after they’ve snuffed out the campfire and settled to sleep in their shared sleeping bag, Erin is awakened by a noise outside. She sits up, her mind immediately convincing her the bears have finally come for her. After a moment, Holtz blearily sits up and stares at her. Before Erin can say anything the noise from outside comes again. 

Suddenly alert, Holtz scrubs her hands down her face, grabs a flashlight, signals for Erin to stay, and pops out of the tent. Erin sits, her mouth frozen open in the protest she hadn’t gotten to voice. She listens intently as Jill creeps around outside, her mind conjuring up visions of a brutal mauling.

She’s going to feel terrible for those jokes if that’s what happens.

Everything goes quiet, and Erin realizes she’s holding her breath. Quiet is good; it means Holtzmann isn’t being mauled to death. But also, quiet is bad; what if it’s sneaking up on her? A rush of movement makes her clench the blanket tightly, fighting the urge to bite her nails. Then there are footsteps at the front of the tent, and she’s pretty sure it’s quieter than a bear would be. Holtzmann’s grinning head pops in, followed moments later by an outstretched hand.

An outstretched hand holding a rabbit. A rabbit that looks unhappy about the circumstances. 

Erin groans and flops back down as Holtzmann backs out and releases the rabbit. The engineer doesn’t make fun of her when she returns, but Erin fully expects plenty of Monty Python jokes in the morning.

She wonders if there’s any way to call a bear in to take care of that ahead of time.

\---------------

Holtz shows amazing restraint in the morning, not even mentioning the bunny as they pack up and get on the road. She makes idle conversation as she drives, and while Erin’s glad she’s relaxed since yesterday - and doesn’t mind being the butt of the joke that caused it - she’s still waiting for the inevitable jokes.

Breakfast passes with nothing, and as they pull up to a library, Holtz has gone quieter.

“Here’s hoping today’s the day,” Erin says, trying to sound optimistic.

“Yeah. We deserve some good news after surviving that attack last night.

“Jill…” The woman in question holds her hands up, grinning.

“All right, all right. Ok, so here’s the plan: We’ll count to three, no more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four-”

“Holtzmann!” She gives her most innocent look, and Erin narrows her eyes. “Did you think I was just gonna sit here and let you recite Monty Python at me?”

“I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page. And that you were prepared for the possibility of another Killer Rabbit.”

“I’m locking myself in my apartment when we get back. Alone.”

“So you can watch Monty Python?”

“So I’m not tempted to lob a holy hand grenade at you!”

“Like you even have one…” Holtz scoffs. “Now come on, stop playing around. We gotta get in here.”

“Me? I’m the one playing around?” Erin stares, incredulous.

“In the eye of the beholder, I think.”

“Mmmm, not so much.” Shaking her head, Erin follows her in regardless. She’s holding her breath as Holtz pulls up the fansite and starts scrolling through posts. It’s not long before something catches her eye, and she points at it. Erin leans down to read it, noting that it was posted less than an hour ago.

“We were feeling very small underneath the universe? What does that mean?” Holtz points to another post a few lines below, timestamped for late last night.. “Streetlight people, don’t stop believin’... ok, obviously that’s Journey.”

“The other one is the Eurythmics. As for what it means, either Abby hasn’t slept much, or Abby thinks she’s being creative. Either way, it’s a good sign - she was supposed to have her post one of my favorite songs when we were clear to go back. But without any other code in it, I’ll need to call Gorin first to verify.”

“So we need to go rent a cell phone from a stranger again.”

“I was thinking about using the library phone, but I think it’s best if we do borrow a cell phone, yeah. Let’s roll.” She clears out the browser and briskly walks outside, looking for other patrons. The parking lot is frustratingly empty.

“I saw a Starbucks back the other way. I bet that’s busy.”

“In other words, you want coffee,” Holtz guesses.

“Well, if you’re offering…”

“I know you didn’t sleep well. What with the Killer Rabbit attack and all.” Erin groans.

“You thought it was something too!”

“Yes, I thought it was the Feds coming to grab me, not a murderous bunny. He didn’t even have nasty, big, pointy teeth.”

“I didn’t think it was a murder rabbit! I thought it was a bear!” Erin didn’t mean to let that slip, and the way Holtzmann’s eyes widen is exactly why.

“Erin, dearheart… seriously? That rabbit was nowhere near big or noisy enough to be a bear.”

“It’s your fault! You keep bringing them up!”

“I’m not the only one.”

“You’re the worst,” Erin sighs.

“I’ll let it go eventually.”

“The bears or the rabbit?”

“Oh, I let the rabbit go last night.”

“I’m done talking to you.”

“Well, if this call is actually bad news, it’s going to be a very awkward road trip part 2.” Erin crosses her arms and purses her lips, trying to drive home the point that she’s not going to engage. She knows she can’t actually last long; she’s just hoping that, by the time they get to the phone call, Holtz will have moved on.

It seems to work, and Holtz is buzzing with a nervous excitement as they get out of the car at Starbucks. She studies the people sitting on the patio and seems to formulate a plan.

“Let’s grab coffee first.” Curious, Erin follows her in. Holtz scrunches her nose at Erin’s peppermint mocha order, but Erin swears she can feel cavities forming in her own mouth when Holtz asks for a white mocha with extra sauce and extra whipped cream. She then adds a Starbucks gift card to their order, and Erin sees where she’s going with it. Sure enough, when they step out with their drinks a minute later, Holtz waltzes over to the patio and holds it up.

“Fine ladies and gentlemen of Starbucks, I have in my hand a gift card that is up for grabs to the first person who will let me borrow their cell phone for one quick phone call.”

“How much is on it?” A young woman asks.

“$15. Brand new, receipt here to prove it.” The woman shrugs, holding her phone out. Holtz gives her a high five and the gift card, then steps away to make the call. Erin hovers at her side as she dials.

“Jillian?”

“Got a message but it wasn’t detailed. Wanted to verify before we moved.”

“It’s accurate. They found your supplier, who admitted you had nothing to do with it. He’s also directed them to where they can find the asshole who did. You’re clear, Jillian. Come home.”

“What about the flight charges?”

“Lynch is seeing to that. They’ll be dropped in exchange for some community service. She didn’t mention that it’s mostly events the Ghostbusters had already promised to appear at.”

“And Erin?”

“Same. Aiding and abetting had been filed, but will also be dropped.”

“We gotta get more postcards.”

“I’m sure. Drive safe, please. The last thing you need now is to get arrested for reckless driving.”

“See you soon, Doc.” Holtz clears the call log and returns the phone, then takes Erin’s hand and leads her to the car. Erin, for her part, is stunned silent; they’d hoped for this outcome, but she hadn’t dared let herself think it would happen.

“You all right?”

“I am… the most all right, Jill. As all right as it gets. I just can’t believe they pulled it off.”

“We’ve got about two hours and we’ll be home. Finally.” Holtz yanks off the beanie she’d been wearing all day and then rests her head on the steering wheel. Erin reaches over, running her fingers through long blonde hair. After a moment, Holtz sits up and leans over for a long, relieved kiss. She scrunches her nose again as she pulls away.

“Peppermint. Yuck.” Erin rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling widely as Holtz guides them to the freeway.

“I’m gonna need a whole new supply chain,” Holtz sighs a bit later. “God damn Marco.”

“You might want to talk to Lynch and get set up through people she approves,” Erin suggests cautiously. “We don’t need another shady supplier to worry about.”

“But he wasn’t shady! I’ve been buying from him for years, and he was good. They either bribed him or threatened him. Either way, I’m obviously not dealing with him again.”

“Good plan.”

“Need to change the oil on this thing and get it returned. Oh, and get the rear end damage fixed. I’ll call my buddy and see if he minds me hanging onto it for another week or so.”

“Why?”

“He lives out on Long Island. I don’t want to drive anywhere more than 20 minutes for the foreseeable future.”

“Reasonable. Did we use any of Rebecca’s money?” Erin asks, trying to help with the mental to do list. It’s mostly a distraction for both of them, something to focus on so they don’t get overly excited in the final hour.

“I think so. We’ll have to go through it and make sure.”

“I wonder if Lynch is going to make us come in right away, or if we get any time to be relieved.”

“I’m hoping for tomorrow, but I imagine she’ll want to get wrapped up. And for all she’s done to help, even I can’t argue with that. Speaking of...” Holtz makes a sudden exit from the freeway, and Erin notices a tourist trap of a store ahead of them.

“Serious about those postcards, are we?”

“Would I ever joke about such a thing?” Erin rolls her eyes again, but doesn’t complain.

“We’re going to make this quick, right?” she pleads.

“Of course. I’ll just grab a bundle of them and we can head out.” Erin leaves her to look at the postcard rack, wandering over to grab a bag of pistachios. They still have lunch supplies, but she doesn’t feel like digging to find them. When she gets back to the front, Holtz is already done at the register, a large brown bag in her hand.

“That looks huge for postcards,” Erin says dubiously.

“I might possibly have seen a few other souvenirs I wanted,” Holtz admits.

“Only you would feel the need for souvenirs at some random place an hour from home.” Erin hands over her pistachios, Holtz hands over some more cash, and they’re on their way.

“You know, I don’t miss not having a phone,” Holtz notes as she navigates to the freeway.

“Why would you? You forget yours half the time anyway.”

“Huh. I guess that’s true.”

“You miss your Instagram though. I know you do.”

“Oh, God yes! So many cool things we saw that Instagram will never know.”

“I think Instagram knows the Grand Canyon exists, babe.”

“Are ya sure? We better go back and take pictures to prove it.”

“Maybe we can fly next time?”

“I think that can be arranged. But then how are we gonna find that pretty river in Pennsylvania again?”

“Nope. I’m never going back there with you. You will sneak a fleet of bunnies in and set them loose at night, and I’m just not going to set myself up for that.”

“Would I do that?”

“Yes.”

“That was definitive.”

“Yes.”

“Killer Rabbit aside, that camp will hold a special place in my heart.” Erin gives her a sideways look, trying to gauge whether or not she’s being set up for another joke. She sees nothing but sincerity, so she reaches out to run her hand through Holtzmann’s hair again.

“Me too, Jill. I think it really helped.”

“Maybe not something we need to revisit though, hmm? One of those places that’s meant for a certain time and place in life, and you don’t really need to go back when that’s done.” Holtz looks almost embarrassed, so Erin squeezes her shoulder.

“I think that’s exactly it. Rick and Ilsa will always have Paris, and we’ll always have… that one campground by that river near Allentown.”

“Huh. That one doesn’t have quite the same catchiness.”

“They can’t all be classics,” Erin offers. Holtz smiles in appreciation.

“I’m so ready to collect on the biggest group hug in history,” she sighs.

“You and me both. Whatever else Lynch may want tonight, we’re getting that first.”

“If she’s around, she’s probably getting dragged into it,” Holtz muses. 

“Someone should warn her.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Other than she saved our asses and we should be super nice to her for the rest of our lives?”

“Right, other than that.” Erin shakes her head, slipping her hand down to take hold of Holtzmann’s. Soon, the passing surroundings start to look increasingly familiar, and Erin can’t help the surge of combined excitement and anxiety she feels. It only continues to climb as the firehouse eventually, finally, comes into view. 

“Kinda surprised there’s no paparazzi gathered. I guess they got the word out that I’m not actually a nuclear powered terrorist,” Holtz murmurs

“One can only hope,” Erin replies quietly, and Holtz looks up sharply at her tone.

“Overwhelmed?”

“A bit.”

“We can sit out here for a while if you need.” Erin shakes her head.

“I think getting in there and getting this over with and collapsing into that hug is gonna be the only thing that helps.”

“All right then, let’s go.” Holtz takes her arm and ducks her head, mindful of the amount of people in the area and not wanting to be spotted just yet. Abby and Patty are pacing in the lobby when they open the door; Gorin and Lynch are visible in the kitchen behind them. 

“Welcome to Ghostbusters!” Kevin calls cheerfully as he sees them.

“Oh, Kev…” Holtz sighs. An ear-piercing scream has her and Erin both covering their ears just seconds before Abby and Patty are on them. There’s no telling which of them made the noise, but Erin would put money on Patty. Individual hugs are exchanged, with Kevin also jumping into the mix, and there are many tearful words of joy before Holtz finally pulls back.

“Group hug. Huge one. Now.” Gorin and Lynch wisely remain in the kitchen, and Erin suspects Gorin has warned the other woman. She’s not sure how much time passes before Holtz finally deems it acceptable to disband the hug, but it seems simultaneously too long and not long enough.

“We’ve been so worried!” Abby doesn’t even try to hide her tears as she gravitates back towards Erin’s side.

“Seriously, y’all, never do that shit again,” Patty warns, but she’s also crying.

“We owe you both,” Holtz says quietly.

“No you don’t. That’s what friends are for. I mean, maybe most friends don’t have to do all that, but good ones will anyway,” Patty rambles.

“And you guys are the best. Seriously, I’m gonna make you so much soup, Abby. And Erin’s gonna make those brownies you love, Pats.” Erin nods, not trusting her voice again just yet. 

“I hate to break this up…” They all turn to see Lynch waiting at the kitchen door, looking at Holtz expectantly.

“Only fair. We’re ready to do whatever you need us to do,” Erin promises.

“Good. I’d like to go to the office and get statements, ask questions, and hopefully get this wrapped up so we can all enjoy a weekend off.”

“It’s Friday?” Holtz wonders, sounding confused.

“Yeah, Holtzy, it’s Friday. God, it’s gonna take forever for you guys to catch back up…” Abby sighs. With a shrug, Holtz goes into the kitchen, where Gorin is still sitting at the table.

“Permission to engage?” Holtz requests. 

“Permission granted,” Gorin allows, getting to her feet. Holtzmann swoops in and wraps her in a tight hug; after just a moment of hesitation, Gorin wraps her arms around Holtz as well, pulling her in close. “Well done, Jillian. I’m proud of you.”

“Pretending I didn’t hear that… I’ll be in the car. Please be quick.” Lynch shakes her head and walks out.

“Thanks for everything, Rebecca,” Holtz mumbles into her shoulder. Gorin scoffs, but doesn’t say anything, simply lets Holtz hold her for as long as she needs. She finally pulls away, teary-eyed again.

“Guess we should go before Lynch changes her mind about dropping charges.”

“Wise,” Gorin agrees. Holtz squares her shoulders and marches to the door. Erin turns to follow, but a quiet voice stops her.

“Thank you, Erin. I won’t say she couldn’t have done it without you, but you certainly made it easier.”

“Is it your fault her compliments are so weird?” Erin sighs.

“Possibly.” Gorin shrugs and goes to sit back down at the table.

“Well… thank you. Or you’re welcome. I’m not really sure. Maybe both?” Gorin raises an eyebrow, and Erin flails her hand. “Never mind. Just… I appreciate everything.” As she turns to go after her girlfriend, Erin catches sight of the collection of postcards stuck to the fridge, and a smile finds its way to her face.

“We kept them hidden until last night. Put them up as soon as we knew it was safe,” Abby’s soft voice informs her.

“We definitely have more for you guys. It was our little way of making sure you knew we were thinking of you.” Abby wraps her in another quick hug before giving her a shove towards the door.

“Get moving. We’ll have all weekend to catch up.”

“Only if you’re coming to the apartment. I don’t think we’re setting foot outside the door.”

“I’ll bring pizza.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know. Now go!” Laughing, Erin finally makes it out to the waiting car outside.

\---------------

Jennifer Lynch assures them it’s just a formality, which seems to make Holtz relax a bit. They’re allowed to stay in the same room for most of it, which Erin thinks is probably against the rules but she’s not about to question it.

It’s a long, boring process; a lot of questions just for Holtz, about her supplier and the meeting with the other guy and everything else that happened before she jumped out a window and disappeared. Erin listens intently while she talks, filling in the blanks for herself as well. It’s followed by questions about where they went and why; Holtz isn’t completely forthcoming on this, and Erin just nods along. She thinks it’s fair; it’s not exactly lying, just a bit of omission, and besides, the feds are the ones who shot her.

They haven’t even apologized for that.

Erin finds her attention wandering after about 3 hours; she wishes they’d had lunch first. They’ve been given water, but nothing else. Time crawls by, and she finds herself admiring Holtz and how calm she stays as she answers questions - many of them repetitively. Remembering that they owe Lynch for their freedom is the only thing that keeps Erin’s annoyance in check.

Finally, somewhere around 7:00 that night, Lynch once again frees them. She throws the door open, tells the Feds they’re just covering the same ground over and over again (which Holtz had mentioned at least 2 hours ago) and tells Erin and Holtz they’re free to go. They’ll call if they have any other questions.

Holtz throws up her normal salute, grabs Erins hand, and they take off without looking back.

\---------------

After borrowing a phone to check in with Abby, they take a car back to the firehouse where their friends are waiting for them. They’re not surprised when they get in and find Chinese takeout on the table.

“You’ve been gone for like 2 weeks, I figured you might miss your regular,” Abby grins.

“So thoughtful of you,” Holtz jokes, picking up her carton of shrimp fried rice.

“Very altruistic,” Erin agrees, dishing up some lo mein.

“Is everything settled?” Gorin asks.

“Yeah, for now anyway. The Feds were dicks, but Lynch stomped ‘em for us. I’m sure they’ll be back for more questions at some point, but we’re officially released.”

“Very good. I’ll be taking my leave tomorrow afternoon.”

“So soon?” Holtz looks dangerously close to pouting, but it has no effect on Gorin, who just looks at her mildly.

“I’ve already spent the better part of 2 days with you recently, Jillian. I don’t know how Erin did it for so long, but I’m feeling the urge to lock myself in my own lab for a while.” There’s a brief silence; Holtz just keeps pouting at Gorin, and her friends aren’t sure if it was serious or not. But then Holtz and Erin both start giggling and the others follow suit. Even Gorin is smiling.

“Listen, I know you’re both dying to know everything, but we’re exhausted. Can we please have a rain check on the questioning? You can come over to the apartment tomorrow and we’ll catch up on all of it.” Erin looks at her friends pleadingly.

“Sure thing, baby. We’ll do lunch?” Patty suggests.

“Pizza party!” Abby adds.

“Perfect,” Erin agrees after a quick glance at Holtz. Conversation stays light as they all finish dinner; Gorin is the first to leave, accepting another, much briefer hug from Holtz before she departs.

“It’s good to have y’all back and in one piece.”

“It’s good to be back, and I cannot wait to give you the things we picked up for you in Memphis, Pattycakes. You’d love it there.”

“Just don’t let her pick your drinks if you end up there with her,” Erin groans.

“Oh, this I can’t wait to hear about!” Abby crows, looking excited.

“It’s pretty great,” Holtz grins. “I wish we’d had cameras. Ooh, speaking of - phones. Mine is in my lab, but I’m not sure about yours.”

“That’s because you threw it out the car window,” Erin grumbles.

“Ahh, yes, I seem to recall that.”

“Luckily for both of you, it slid under a car on my street. I found it after the Feds took off.”

“How’d you find it?”

“I was trying to call you. Heard it ringing, so I looked around until I got it.”

“Abby, you’re my hero. It’s ok?” Erin asks nervously.

“A few more scratches, but other than that, it’s fine. I’ll bring it tomorrow.”

“See, this is why I told you to get an Otterbox or something,” Holtz interjects.

“Oh, is this exact scenario what you had in mind?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“The scary thing is, I know there’s an above average probability that that is actually the truth.” Erin shakes her head as she starts clearing plates. She’s startled by warm arms wrapping around her from behind.

“Sorry for the hug attack, but I just missed this!” Patty squeezes her even tighter, and Erin awkwardly moves a trapped hand to pat her friend on the forearm.

“You too, Patty. And I won’t turn down hugs, that’s for sure.”

“Group hug, initiated!” Holtz launches herself at them, and Abby is right behind her.

“Guys, this is adorable, but I think the carton of fried rice is in mortal danger.” Erin’s holding the food in her left hand, stretched away from the mass hug as much as it can be with 3 women wrapped around her, and she can feel it starting to slip. Even still, it takes a few long seconds before anyone starts letting go. Not long after, they have everything cleaned up and the leftovers stashed in the fridge, and Holtz is bounding up the stairs to grab her phone before they leave. She gets back downstairs in time to see Erin and Abby locked in another fierce hug. She gives them their space, going instead to find the keys for the car they’re still borrowing. When she comes back, Erin is ready to go.

“See you both tomorrow afternoon. Just text me when you’re coming. Love you both!” Holtz blows them dramatic kisses and bounces out the door.

“Thanks again for all you did. I know we’re not into keeping score, but seriously, Holtz and I owe you both.” With a small wave, Erin follows her girlfriend out.

“One last drive?” Holtz asks once she’s in the car.

“One last drive.”

“We’re taking the subway in Monday.”

“That’s fair.”

“I’m so looking forward to this shower. It’s gonna be the best ever.”

“And then, my bed.” Erin pauses, wrinkling her nose as she thinks of how long it’s been. “I’ll wash sheets tomorrow.”

“Eh, I’m sure they’re still cleaner than anything we’ve slept on the last couple weeks.”

“Thanks for that. Now I need a shower.” Holtz grins fiendishly.

“Oh yeah? Man, it’s too bad you only have one in that apartment.”

“It really is tragic, isn’t it?” Erin says glibly.

“Well, maybe we can work something out.”

“Maybe,” Erin agrees, giving her a heated look. They pull into her parking lot a few minutes later, and Holtz kills the engine before leaning her head on the steering wheel, turning to look at Erin.

“We made it, babe.”

“Of course we did. Was there ever any doubt?”

“Maybe once. Or twice.”

“Gonna have to try harder than that to stop us,” Erin says confidently, and Holtz grins.

“That’s my girl. Couldn't have done it without you.” It takes Erin back to what Gorin had said earlier.

“You could have. I’m glad you didn’t though.”

“Me too. Now let’s get upstairs and negotiate that shower.”

“Is there anything in here we need to worry about tonight?”

“The money is locked up in my lab. Maybe if you grab the food, I’ll get the clothing bags so we can wash tomorrow, and the rest can wait?”

“Sounds like a plan. Most of the food probably needs to be tossed at this point.”

“Probably. I just don’t want it to stink up his car over the weekend.”

“Good call. Nothing quite like rotten turkey.” Erin shudders at the thought as they head up the stairs. “Home sweet home.” Holtz shuts the door behind them, and they stand in Erin’s living room, sharing a long and suddenly exhausted look.

“Rain check on the shower negotiation?” Erin asks.

“I’d hate to fall asleep on you. Especially in there. That would really ruin my reputation.”

“I didn’t know you were concerned with your reputation.”

“Uh… I just meant my good name in your eyes, of course.”

“Mmhmm.” With a half-hearted glare, Erin drops the food bags in the kitchen and starts towards the bathroom. Holtz takes the other bags into the bedroom, and Erin can hear her rustling around even as she gets the shower heated up. She’s just finished shampooing her hair when the bathroom door opens.

“No hanky panky,” Holtz promises quickly.

“I’m almost done anyway,” Erin replies on a yawn. Holtz brushes her teeth while Erin finishes conditioning her hair, and then they switch places.

“I’m gonna enjoy putting my hair up as it should be tomorrow,” Holtz notes as she lathers her shampoo.

“I’m kinda going to miss seeing it down all the time,” Erin admits. “It’s pretty. And it’s much easier to run my fingers through.”

“That’s a valid point. Maybe I can leave it down more often when we’re off work.”

“Excellent compromise. Look, we did shower negotiate!” Holtz laughs, combing her own fingers through the tangles in her hair.

“You’re such a nerd. A beautiful, wonderful nerd.”

“Yeah, well, takes one to know one. Almost done?”

“Two minutes, tops. Go ahead and get in bed, I’ll be there in a jiffy.”

“A jiffy? All right then.” Smiling again, Erin goes to double check the locks on the front door and sees that Holtz has already handled the food. Or at least shoved it in the fridge to get it out of the way. She winces as she thinks of how much she’s going to have to clean out of there tomorrow.

Tomorrow, though. It can wait. Shutting off the lights, she goes back to her bedroom, surprised to see a lump under the covers on her side of the bed. Hearing the water shut off, she’s tempted to wait for Holtz to come in before she prods it. But then, recalling the Killer Rabbit situation, she decides that’s a terrible idea. She approaches cautiously, pulling back the blanket to reveal a large, plush brown bear.

“You couldn’t outrun them forever,” Holtzmann’s teasing voice comes from the doorway.

“That last stop. That’s what was in the bag,” Erin realizes.

“Oh yeah. He caught my eye, and I had to get him.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Erin says fondly.

“But you love me,” Holtz shoots back in a sing-song voice.

“Ugh. I guess…” Erin crawls into bed, her bear cuddled in her arms. Holtz flops in next to her moments later, shooting a pout at them.

“Did I just get replaced by a bear?”

“Frankly, you’ve been asking for it. I think it was inevitable.”

"Way harsh, Er-bear.”

“Are you talking to me, or the bear?”

“Whichever one will answer me, I suppose.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Erin echoes.

“And yet you keep me around,” Holtz points out, yawning. Erin sets the bear on her nightstand, scooting over to tuck her head into Holtzmann’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I do. Because I do love your crazy ass, and because it’s worth the risk,” Erin promises quietly.

“Always,” Holtz agrees, pressing a lingering kiss to Erin’s forehead.

That night, they sleep better than they have in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
